TEEN WOLF TWINS IV (S4)
by Buddy0412
Summary: Derek has been taken by Kate, Skyler will do everything in her power to get him back but does that mean everything's fine when he returns, Skye know's there's something wrong with Derek that somethings are changing in him, Derek know's he's losing his power and is worried about what that'll do to his relationship with Skye, will this affect their relationship?
1. The Dark Moon

**A/N: This Chapter will have a brief change of POV to Scott's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

 _Derek hadn't gotten back to Scott or me and I was beyond worried as all of our efforts to track him have been fruitless he isn't in Beacon Hills and he wouldn't have just left especially without finding some way to let me know_

 _"_ _Okay so how long has it been" Stile's asked us as we walked into the animal clinic_

 _"_ _Weeks, he hasn't gotten back to any of my texts" Scott replied_

 _"_ _Has Derek ever returned your texts" Stile's asked Scott_

 _"_ _Once definitely once" Scott answered_

 _"_ _And he always gets back to me" I cut in_

 _"_ _But this time it felt different, Skyler was bleeding so we went to the loft, the alarm was on everything looked okay but then we found these" we showed them the shell casings_

 _"_ _We sent a picture to Deaton, he said it's the mark of a family of hunters based out of Mexico" I said_

 _"_ _The Calavera's" Scott added looking at me_

 _"_ _What would they want with Derek" Lydia asked us_

 _"_ _You don't think they killed him do you" Stile's asked as well_

 _"_ _I don't know" Scott replied_

 _"_ _No I would feel that Derek's alive" I cut in_

 _"_ _That's why you're here" Scott continued ignoring my comment and nodded at Lydia then pushed the container to her_

 _Lydia took the tin and pulled out the bullet shell casings then dropped them to the table and by the look on her face she heard something and it didn't look good_

 _"_ _Lydia what, is he dead" I asked her feeling like my heart was about to explode out of my chest_

 _"_ _No" I let out a breathe of relief "But I'm not sure he's alive either"_

 _"_ _What does that mean" I said raising my voice a bit_

 _"_ _I don't know, there's something not right I just, I don't know" Lydia replied undeterred by my yelling_

 _"_ _So if the Calavera's have him, how do we find them" Stile's asked and Scott picked up one of the bullets and stared at the skull engraved into the side of it_

 _"_ _Mexico" was all he said_

So that's how we found ourselves in a club trying to blend in, I saw Malia dancing, Kira sitting on one of the lounges drinking something, Scott was by the exit and I was dancing with some guy trying desperately blend in but not to touch him as Derek wouldn't like that, I was trying to listen to Lydia and Stile's talking to the older women in case they needed our help but it was hard with the loud music in here

 _"_ _Severo hates this music, me I've always loved the music of youth, this kind especially it has a savage energy"_

 _"_ _We're here for Derek Hale"_ Lydia said

 _"_ _Is that so?"_

 _"_ _We know you have him"_ there was a brink pause _"We've heard you can be brought"_

 _"_ _That's $50,000 for Derek"_ Stile's said, I wished I could have been in that room but Scott said they would have killed us on sight if they knew any of us were here before we even had a chance to get Derek back

 _"_ _Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this"_ just take the deal lady and give me my mate _"Japanese mafia"_ I heard guns loading rounds into place and had to fight to keep my control _"Not smart to come alone"_

 _"_ _What makes you think we came alone"_ I heard Stile's say and smiled

 _"_ _You brought a wolf into my home"_ I heard the old bat say

 _"_ _We brought two Alpha's"_ I let my eyes glow red for a minute, I saw Scott, Malia and Kira's eyes glowing as well which made me smirk

"Something's happening" I heard Kira say as she walked up to Malia

"I know" Malia replied still bouncing along to the music

"What do we do" Kira asked

"Blend in" I continued to dance with this guy but I don't even remember his name and was almost ready to punch him in the face because he was getting really hansy "Dance with me dumbass"

"Oh" Kira started dancing and it was horrible even in my books as I wasn't the best dancer either, I laughed when I saw Malia help her and they really started to get into it and other people started dancing around them, I continued to focus on blending in myself and listening to make sure Lydia and Stiles were okay

 _"_ _My friends I don't think you're aware of your poor timing do you know what the dark moon is"_

 _"_ _The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky"_ Lydia replied

 _"_ _But do you know its meaning"_ why couldn't this lady just get the point and give us Derek

 _"_ _Some people say it's a time of reflection or grief"_ Lydia again answered

 _"_ _Grief and loss mija, I wonder why when you and your friends have suffered so much loss you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale"_ because lady he's everything to me

Scott walked up to me and we shared a look, I nodded and followed him not caring that I walked away from the guy I was dancing with but he didn't seem to care anyway and immediately started dancing with some other poor girl

 _"_ _Cause we don't like to lose"_ Stile's replied as Scott and I took out a couple of guards

"Stile's take ten off the table" Scott said into the radio

 _"_ _Maybe you should just take the deal"_ Lydia said

 _"_ _While I am keen to follow the warning of a banshee I'm going to have to decline"_ Scott and I went back to the dance floor just in time to take out a couple of guards that were attacking Kira and Malia then we all left the dance floor and went down some corridors but then smoke started coming out and it was Wolfsbane

"Kira…Kira get out of here" Scott yelled but she was knocked out and Malia, Scott and I were all choking on it when the woman turned up

"Someone who has been an Alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of forty years and I'd expected better from the Alpha mate to Derek Hale" she said looking at me and Scott

"All we want is Derek" I said coughing and looked up at her as my vision started blurring, wolfsbane was more poisonous to me than the others and it could kill me a lot faster

"My Lobito's, you're a long way from home" she replied as all three of us were choking on the gas

"You don't know where he is either" Scott said then she shocked him which knocked him out then she did the same to me and Malia

When we finally woke up we were in another room, I shot up looked around at the others who were all standing around

"What happened where are we?" I asked them as I sat up

"We don't know they dragged us in here" Stiles replied, I looked around and noticed Lydia wasn't here

"Where's Lydia" I asked them and stood up

"That hunter has her, Araya I think" I sighed and rubbed my neck nervously then heard Scott start to stir

"He's awake guys, he's awake" Kira yelled she walked over to him

"Scott you okay" I asked as we helped him sit up

"Yeah" he replied "They don't have him, they don't have Derek"

"We know" Kira replied "But right now they've got Lydia"

"Lydia what do they want with Lydia" Scott asked

"We don't know" I replied, Scott got up and went to the door trying to get it open but I already knew that was useless, they would have reinforced it specifically so werewolves couldn't get it open

"We already looked for a way out" Kira said "I think a lot of people have"

"I say when that door opens again we take out whoevers standing in the way and run for it" Malia cut in making us all turn to look at her

"What about Lydia" Kira asked

"What about her" Malia replied and I rolled my eyes

"Were not leaving without her" I stated

"Why not" Malia asked and Stile's went to her

"Because we don't leave without people remember we talked about this, rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends" Stile's told her

"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead" Kira asked

"If she was weak and injured yeah, if hunting had been bad that season I would eat her then I'd leave" Malia replied

"Mm believe it or not that's progress" Stile's cut in making me roll my eyes again, all this was pointless Derek was still missing and if the Calavera's didn't have him than we are back to square one and we needed to find him, I had to find him

"All right guys, were not dead yet and that means Araya wants something" Scott said stopping the useless conversation

"But if the Calavera's don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft right" Kira said

"Maybe he left on his own" Stile's stated

"No he wouldn't do that, not without telling me" I argued

"Maybe someone else got to him" Scott replied just as three people came in and they zapped me and Scott then they took us and Kira then dragged us into another room chaining us to metal chairs which had wires attached to them then they brought Lydia in and chained her in-between us and as they dragged Kira over to the dial box which controlled the electricity I remembered the setup from when Kate tortured Derek

"Let her go, look you've got me just let the others go" Scott said trying to reason with Araya

"Your hand goes here" the guy said placing Kira's hand on the dial "So let me explain what's about to happen, this one" he gestured to Kira "The fox has an immunity to electricity, so she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha's" Scott and I shared a look "If she doesn't I turn the dial on the Banshee"

"No I'm not doing this" Kira argued looking at Scott

"Are you sure" the guy said forcing her hand back on the dial "Two of your friends have the power to heal, the other not so much" we all shared at look with Lydia

"What are you doing is this a game to you" I asked turning to Araya, I knew she was the one who kidnapped Derek and Peter which only added to my detest towards her

"This is a test Lobito's, let's see if you's pass, we're going to ask some questions you answer them correctly nobody gets hurt, you don't answer we turn on the dial" Scott and I both looked at Kira

"Do as they say, okay whatever they want" Scott told her

"We can take it" I added nodding at her when she looked for my input because I knew it was better we get electrocuted then Lydia

"So…we don't know where Derek is, we want to find him as well, you know who took him"

"What" Scott exclaimed "How would we know that?"

"That doesn't sound like an answer" Araya said

"We don't know" Lydia cut in

"Why do you think we came here" I added looking at Araya

"Kira, turn the dial" Kira shook her head "Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead"

"Wait no, no" Scott yelled "Do it Kira" I sighed

"Do it" I nodded

"Let's start at one" I clenched my fists when the electrify started flowing through our bodies and fought the scream in my throat "Tell me who actually has Derek, who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales"

"We said we don't know" I replied fighting against the cuffs as the electricity kept coming

"Oh you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet, so think" Araya replied angrily, I felt my eyes shift "Who could've taken him"

"Tres" the guy holding Kira said and I knew that was three in Spanish

"It's okay, it's okay" Scott said when Kira stared at him, she turned the dial and I threw my head back in agony

"Who had the power, the power of a shapeshifter?"

"We don't know" Scott and I cried out grunting

"Someone who could have turned without you knowing, turned but not by a bite" I tried to think through the pain as Scott yelled he didn't know again "Diez" TEN! "Diez" Araya yelled at Kira when she shook her head again, when Kira still refused Araya went over and turned it up to ten herself Scott and I screamed in the worst pain imaginable then it finally clicked, we did know who it was, Scott and I ripped out arms out of the cuffs with our own roars echoing through the room

"Say the name" Araya asked us

"Kate" Scott and I replied each with our individual anger but his was added to my own

They were letting us go which I found odd but was thankful because that meant I wouldn't have had to fight my way out because I knew that when I found Kate I was going to kill her, this is the last time I let her hurt Derek and wasn't letting her get away with kidnapping him

"So you're just letting us go?" Scott asked her as we walked out of her compound

"I sent four men out to where Kate was rumoured to have been seen, none of them came back" she turned to us "Let's see if you can do better" trust me lady I will

"You could have just told us she was alive" I spat at her

"You wouldn't have believed me" she replied smiling "Now I know what kind of Alpha's you are and where your next step lies"

"What next step?" Scott and I asked her equally confused

"When you take the bite of an innocent, when either of you make a wolf of your own, when you don't then I will cross your border and come knocking at your door" she replied before walking away leaving me speechless as we walked over to the others who were standing next to Stiles' jeep and my new motorbike

It was a 2014 Ducati Monster 796, Derek brought it for me a week before he went missing for a much disapproved anniversary present since we've been together a whole year if you didn't count the time he left which I didn't, I hated that he had spent so much money but he told my there was more than where this came from so I let it slide but just this once because what can I say it's a Ducati and not many girls can say they have one or have a boyfriend as amazing as Derek to buy them one

"So what now?" Stiles asked walking up to us

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek" Scott replied

"She gonna tell us where" Malia asked and really I don't know why we even brought her, she's always negative

"Uh actually she's giving us a guide" Scott said just as another bike started driving up and parked in front of us

"Do you know her?" Stiles asked tapping my shoulder

"Braeden" I replied knowing exactly who she was, she was the one who saved Isaac

"Who's Braeden" Kira asked

"She's a mercenary" Lydia replied

"Right now I'm the only one who's gonna take you to La Iglesia" Braeden spoke up

"The church" Lydia and I cut in

"What's the church" Stiles asked

"It's not a place you'll find god" Braeden said so we set out with her leading the way on her bike, me behind her on mine and the rest of them packed into Stile's jeep

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

"Okay I'll ask who's Kate Argent" Malia asked us as she leaned forward

"Uh I'd like to know too" Kira added

"Well we were at her funeral" Stile's replied "So I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground"

"She was never in it" I cut in

"She was Allison's Aunt" Lydia added when neither of us explained "And a total sociopath"

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to" Kira said looking at me

"Uh yes he does" Malia protested

"Yeah she's right you guys should know you need to know" I replied

"All right Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family" Stiles cut in

"Some of them survived like Cora and Peter" I added looking back at the others

"A very angry Peter" Lydia said

"Yeah he's the one who bit and turned me"

"And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killer her" Lydia added

"We saw her get buried" Stile's said

"No we saw a casket remember" I turned to him "She wasn't in it, the Calavera's heard that Kate had been killed by an alpha's claws they wanted to make sure she was really dead but her body was healing the more and more she got closer to the full moon she was coming back so they switched out the bodies they took her, if a hunter is bit they have to take their own life before they change, the Calavera's take the code like law they make it their responsibility to enforce it"

"Good for her, I wouldn't do it either" Malia replied

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out because that's what she did" I looked back at her

"So Kate's a werewolf now" Kira asked

"I don't know" I replied shaking my head "There's a saying that sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are"

"What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch" Lydia said but then Stiles had to stop as it felt like we hit something

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

While I was driving I couldn't stop thinking about Derek and worrying about what kind of condition we were going to find him in because who knows what Kate's done do him, I heard the Jeep skid to a stop and the others started climbing out so I stopped and quickly jumped off my bike to make sure they were okay

"What happened" Braeden asked getting off her bike as well

"I don't know it felt like we hit something" Stile's replied

"Scott we need to get there by night, it's too dangerous otherwise" Braeden protested, Scott looked at Stile's

"Go" Stile's said waving us on

"Not without you" he pointed to Stiles

"Scott someone needs to find Derek we'll think of something we always do, just go" Stile's replied

"Okay" Scott said then walked towards me as I hopped back on my bike but Kira ran up to him and I gave him privacy but smiled when I saw them hug even though he should have kissed her, I put my helmet back on

"Scott the sun's going down" Braeden called putting her own helmet on then Scott ran over and hopped on the back of her bike and we drove off leaving Stiles and the others behind which I wasn't all too comfortable with but I needed to find Derek

I followed after Braeden until she finally stopped then hopped off our bikes and stared at the ruined town below us, all the buildings were practically gone except for a huge church in the middle

"La Iglesia" Braeden said stating the obvious

"What happened here?" Scott asked her

"An earthquake, it levelled the town" she replied

"Why's the church still standing" I asked turning to look at her

"The locals think it's because of what's underneath"

"Do I wanna know" Scott and I replied

"The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple, it belonged to the people called nagual" I pinched my eyebrow since I recognised that from somewhere

"Shapeshifters" Scott replied then it clicked

"Were-jaguars" I cut in and Braeden looked at me surprised "So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there" I asked her

"I don't know, never gotten this far" she replied going back towards her bike as I shared a nervous look with Scott

"That's comforting" I said before following Braeden and got back on my bike and we continued the rest of our trip towards the church, when we made it to the town we got off and started walking the rest of the way to the church, Braeden had a gun and Scott had the flashlight leading the way, we walked around a corner and Braeden cocked her gun making us look at her

"If you find Kate in here what are you gonna do with her?" Scott asked her

"Bring her back to the Calavera's" she replied "That's what they paid me for"

"What happens after that?" I asked since I wasn't going to let Kate get away with this

"Not my problem" she replied

"You don't care" Scott asked making me roll my eyes because who would care, Kate deserves everything she gets

"Do you?" Braeden asked him and I kind of liked this girl "She's a mass murderer"

"And you're a mercenary" Scott replied chuckling

"Girls gotta eat"

"If you were paid enough would you kill her" he asked again as we got closer to the church

"I'd kill her for free" I cut in and Scott stared at me "What" I shrugged as Braeden turned to us

"If the money was good, I'd kill you's" she said before walking in and just like that I didn't like this girl anymore she was dangerous, Scott and I shared another look before following her inside the church, it was already dark so we were running out of time "Can you catch Derek's scent" she asked us

"Already on it" I replied sniffing the air then put my hand out when I heard distant roaring

"What?" Braeden asked

"There's something else in here" Scott said before I could

"Something like what?" she asked us

"Something not human" I replied, she lifted her gun then led the way further into the church, we started down some sort of tunnel system with Braeden leading the way

"So how come you didn't kiss her" Braeden asked turning to Scott

"What?" he asked like the dumbass that he is

"How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend" Braeden replied making me snigger since I knew she was talking about Kira

"You mean Kira?" I rolled my eyes

"Obviously dumbass" I said hitting his head

"Whatever her name is" Braeden shrugged

"Well, she's not really my, uh…I mean we've never actually" Scott paused "She's not my girlfriend"

"So if you die down here, you gonna regret not kissing her" Braeden asked, Scott turned to her clueless as usual when it came to girls "You should've kissed your girlfriend" Braeden added as we continued to search the caves for any sign of Derek or Kate

I was trying to pick up Derek's scent but it was really hard since there was already a really strong odour in the air and with the echoes in the cave I couldn't track by sound either and knew Scott wasn't having much luck either and that made me nervous, suddenly Scott turned the flashlight behind us

"What?" Braeden and I asked him

"Just had a feeling that there was something behind us" he replied

"Oh fantastic" I muttered trying to see as Braeden raised her gun and we continued to follow the cave then there was a low guttural growl behind us making us spin

"Do you hear that" Braeden asked us

"Is this why you never get this far?" Scott asked her instead of answering the obvious since our hearing was triple hers but before she could answer it sounded like whatever was following us started running at us and growling

"Get ready" Braeden yelled so I flipped out my claws and let my fangs out then she fired at whatever it was since we couldn't see much, Braeden continued to fire shots at it but it was like it wasn't having any affect so we slowly backed away from it further into the cave system as it continued to follow us "Where is it, do you see it?" she asked us

"No I don't know-"

"We can't see anything" I cut Scott off as Braeden reloaded

"Where is this thing" she asked

"It's coming back, it's coming back" Scott yelled

"No shit Sherlock" I replied hearing it growl and start charging towards us

"Scott, Skyler get behind me" Braeden said but Scott and I shared a look "Get behind me!" she yelled but we didn't listen and stood in front of her and we both partly transformed and let out our loudest roars ever that shook the entire cave system

"I think we scared it" Scott said turning to look back at Braeden

"I think you two scared everything" she replied then we all turned when rocks started to fall and revealed another passage behind us

"What is that?" Scott asked as we started walking towards the far wall which had some sort of art work carved into the wall

"Tezcatlipoca, the nagual jaguar God" Braeden said as we walked up to the wall and she wiped some dust away "I think we found Derek" she added nodding to the carving which confused me so Scott and I walked up to it and put our ears on the wall and listened hearing a heart beating

"Stand back" Scott said pulling me back then bawled his fist and punched through the wall, we started pulling the rest of the rock down then looked inside and my eyes widened

"Oh, my God" Scott said at the same time I did

We grabbed Derek and started making our way back through the caves and outside just as Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira pulled up in the jeep, we walked out with Derek's arms wrapped around mine and Scott's shoulders as they ran up to us

"Is that him, is that Derek" Malia asked looking at Stiles

"Uh, sort of" he replied as Derek lifted his head up and they all saw that Derek was aged backwards, he was a teenager, I didn't know what Kate has done to him but when I find her I'm going to rip her throat out

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was good and please review any comments you may have or if you have any questions reguarding my stories or characters I will answer them the best I can without revealing too much in the story :)**


	2. 117

**A/N: POV's: Derek & Skye**

* * *

We drove from Mexico all the way back to Beacon Hills, with Scott opting to ride my bike since I was refusing to leave Derek's side and it was a very awkward and strange car ride because all I could do was stare at Derek both confused as to how Kate did this and attracted because I'd only ever imagined what Derek looked like when he was my age but now I had him right in front of me

We drove to the Animal clinic and Scott quickly carried him inside as Deaton pushed everything off the exam table and Scott laid Derek down then Deaton took a step back when he saw what we were dealing with

"Wow" I knew that wasn't a good wow

"Wow, wow as in I've seen this before and know exactly what to do kind of wow" Stile's asked and Deaton looked up at him "Because that's the kind of wow I'm hoping for"

"I think you may be overestimating my abilities" Deaton replied and I grabbed Derek's hand

"He's cold, really cold" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice as Deaton also felt his temperature

"Do you think this is permanent" Scott asked him as Deaton used a torch checking Derek's eyes

"I'm not sure a medical diagnostics is even adequate this is well beyond my experience"

"So what do we do with him" I asked without looking up from Derek who was still out cold

"Until he wakes up probably not much it might be best to leave him with me, he'll be safe here" he added the last bit looking at me knowing I would probably argue that

"You mean from Kate" Stile's stated

"If she is alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate"

"Why would she want to do this to him" Lydia asked

"Knowing Kate it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her" Deaton replied

"And bad for everyone else" Stile's finished and we all looked around at each other with tired eyes, we were all exhausted from the trip

"You guys should probably go home he doesn't look to be in any danger so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep it is a school night and you all need to start taking care of your own lives again" Deaton said looking at Scott and myself

"Someone should stay with you" Scott said looking at him worriedly

"I'm staying, I'm not letting him out of my sight" I replied looking up at Scott and squeezed Derek's hand brushing my thumb over his knuckles

"I'll stay with them, my grades are fine" Lydia said as well "Despite missing a few classes"

"I'm so not okay with this" Stile's cut in and Lydia rolled her eyes at him

"Guys go" she said looking at Stile's

"No" Stile's replied and she looked at Scott

"Text us if anything happens" he said looking at me, I nodded then looked back down at Derek

"Nope still not okay with it" Stile's replied as Scott dragged him out the back door "Not going anywhere…all right just because your stronger" I couldn't help snicker at them and Deaton left Lydia and me in the exam room where we both held a hand each and I brushed some feverish hair out of his face silently praying he come back to me

I didn't sleep at all last night but Lydia did catch a few hours in the uncomfortable metal chair, I got a text from Scott saying we missed our dinner with our dad and that we had to eat with him tonight but I didn't really care, I was helping Deaton check up on Derek just as Lydia woke up

"How's he doing" she asked sleepily

"His heart rate is alarmingly high" he replied as she got up and grabbed his other hand, I hadn't let go of mine since we brought him here

"He's a lot warmer now" she pointed out

"Skyler, Lydia I'm going to try something I want you to keep holding his hands if that's okay" we both nodded but when he grabbed a scalpel I looked at him as if he was crazy but he held up a hand quickly telling me not to react then cut down Derek's arm but it healed straight away which wasn't possible

"That looked like it healed really fast" Lydia said looking up at us

"Unusually fast"

"What does it mean" I asked him more worried than I was a minute ago, I thought he was getting better

"I'm not sure, let's try something else grab me a five millilitre syringe, top drawer" Lydia and I both went to the drawer to get what Deaton asked for even though I wasn't okay with treating my boyfriend like a lab rat but I trusted Deaton, we looked up when we all heard growling and saw Derek get up, I was relieved momentarily but his eyes were glowing blue and his claws were out which I knew wasn't good

"Derek" Lydia said

"Derek" Deaton also addressed him as he breathed heavily, I was frozen in place because I could feel something wasn't right with him

"Derek you're okay" I finally spoke up stepping forward but Deaton pushed me behind him with Lydia asking Derek if he was okay again

"Wait"

"Derek, Derek" I called hoping my voice would calm him but he just grabbed his ears and felt him start to panic

"Can you hear me your safe" Deaton tried then all of a sudden Derek struck Deaton and ran out, I wanted to chase after him but I didn't think that was a good idea I don't think he remembers us, we texted Scott to call us when he didn't answer but he didn't reply so we texted Kira's dad, they came over quickly abandoning school yet again and I was dressing Deaton's wound

"I don't think he's just younger in body I think he's younger in his mind too" Deaton filled the boys in

"He didn't recognise any of us" I added "And he was scared out of his mind"

"So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared where do you go" Stile's asked

"A wolf goes back to its den but Derek lives in the loft" Scott replied

"Not when he was a teenager" Stile's cut in

"The Hale house" I replied

"He wouldn't remember the fire" Deaton added "It wouldn't have happened yet" Scott, Stile's and I all went to leave

"Hold on, say you do catch up to him, what are you going to say to him that his whole family is dead" Lydia said stopping us from leaving

"I guess I'm going to have to" Scott replied

"Oh good luck with that" Lydia said sarcastically

"She's probably right maybe you shouldn't you know at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal" Stile's replied looking at Scott

"I can't lie to him"

"Okay I'll do it" Stile's said

"I don't think any of us can remember he can hear our heartbeat rising when we find him we tell him the truth"

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to" Deaton replied so we took off hoping to beat him there but we were too late and the police picked him up so we quickly got to the Sherriff's station because they would run his prints and figure out he wasn't the Derek Hale that was supposed to exist

When we got there we saw Stile's dad looking at Derek then the screen then Derek again so we were too late yet again, the Sherriff looked up when he saw us run in then he waved us to his office

"I want you to be honest with me absolutely and completely honest have you been time travelling"

"Hang on what" Stile's said as I fought hard not to laugh

"Because if time travel is real, you know what I'm done, I'm out…you're going to be driving me to Eichen House"

"We found him like that" Scott cut the Sheriff off

"Where swimming in the fountain of youth"

"No we found him buried in a tomb of Wolfsbane in a Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake" Scott and I both closed our eyes at Stile's reply because we had lied to our parents about our trip to Mexico we were supposed to be camping

"You told me you were camping"

"Yeah we were in Mexico" Stile's replied

"Derek's been aged backwards, he can't remember anything" Scott cut in before the Sheriff killed Stile's

"We just need to talk to him" I added

"Yeah well so far he's not talking to anyone" the Sheriff said sitting down and Scott and I turned to look at Derek

"He'll talk to us" Derek came into the office and the Sherriff stepped out to give us some time alone to talk to him

"Hey Derek, you need to come with us" Scott said when he sat down on the lounge

"Why would I go anywhere with you" Derek replied staring up at Scott but his eyes met mine briefly and caused a flash of pain to run through me because I saw no recognition in his eyes when they met mine

"There was an accident you lost some memory but we can help you get it back" Scott said

"How much memory" Derek replied

"A lot but you can trust us" I said then Scott and I flashed our red eyes

"Your Alpha's" Derek said looking at both of us "Okay who are you and who is he" he added nodding at Stiles

"Oh, were the guys keeping you out of jail" Stile's replied and I rolled my eyes because that wasn't helping

"Let us help you" Scott added and I wanted to add 'Let me help you' but he didn't remember me and that really hurt even though I knew that wasn't his fault

"No" Derek said

"Okay dude you almost tore apart two cops back there, you need to listen to us and that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man you got that" Stile's replied

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon" Derek said and I was shocked because I never imagined Derek not having control

"You still have trouble with the full moon" Scott said sounding just as surprised as I was

"I said I'm fine" Derek argued and looked back up at me

"All right you coming with us or not" Stile's asked

"You want me to trust you, where's my family" Derek asked us and I had no idea what to say to him and it looked like neither did Scott, we couldn't lie to him

"There was a fire and…" Scott paused "They're not here anymore, they're fine just had to move out of Beacon Hills and were going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back" I listened to Scott's heart rate and it didn't jump which was surprising because since when did my brother become such a good liar, Derek looked at me then nodded

"Okay" I sighed in relief and they let him out

"I shouldn't have done that, I lied my ass off" Scott said as we waited

"Hey your ass if fine you saved him a ton of unnecessary pain" I replied because I knew how much the fire had really hurt the Derek that remembered

"We'll figure this out in a day or two he goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy except for Derek who's never happy" Stile's added and I shook my head because really he never missed a chance to mock Derek "Unless he's in bed with Skyler"

"Hey" I slapped the back of his head

"Ah god you're turning into just as much a sour-wolf as he was"

"Okay stop it" Scott said cutting off our useless bantering "It's just another person we're lying to and just that I always feel like it's better when we tell the truth with Lydia, our mom, your dad" he added

"But that is Derek Hale in there he may be a kid right now but he's still Derek Hale" Stile's replied

"Alright take him to our house and don't let him out of your sight" Scott said looking at me

"Not going to be a problem" I replied looking back at Derek and once again our eyes met but I looked away first because it killed me when I still saw no recognition or love in his eyes that I was so used to seeing when he looked at me

"And where are you going" Stile's asked him

"I'm going to talk to the guy we should have gone to before" Scott replied, I rolled my eyes because that seemed like a fools errand because Peter was the last person we should be going to for help

"Uh yeah I hate that guy" Stile's stated and we watched Scott leave

"He's wasting his time Peter's useless" I said then hit him as Derek was walking up to us so we took him back to our place and it was definitely an awkward car ride, I kept sneaking glances at Derek hoping to see some sliver of the Derek I knew but still nothing and it was worrying me that we might never return Derek back into himself

"We're just going to wait here for Scott, we're going to sit quietly and we're not going to call or talk anyone" Stile's said as we walked inside

"Do I talk to you" Derek asked

"No" Stile's replied

"Fine" Derek said

"Good" Stile's replied and I rolled my eyes at them even when he was our age Derek and Stile's couldn't get along

"Who's going to talk to him" Derek said suddenly pointing at my dad making me and Stiles jump

"Ah are you getting taller" Stile's said

"What are you guys going here" he was holding a takeout bag and I completely forgot that Scott and were meant to be having dinner with our dad tonight to make up for last night

"Waiting for Scott" Derek replied

"Yeah so am I, we're supposed to have dinner remember Skyler, I brought extra you hungry" dad replied

"Yeah" Derek said at the same time I said no we weren't hungry, this was not how I wanted to have my father officially meet my boyfriend because my boyfriend didn't remember being my boyfriend and was aged backwards "No, I'm starving" Derek persisted, he is even stubborn at sixteen

"None of us are hungry" I said looking at Derek hoping he'd understand because I remember him saying that he knew about finding his mate when he was thirteen so I hope he felt like I was someone important to him even if he didn't remember us

"Okay well if you're not hungry your friend can still eat with us, what's your name?"

"Miguel" Stile's said quickly before Derek could reply and I almost laughed at that name remembering Stile's say it that time in his bedroom with Danny but then it just reminded me that those times might be over because we may never turn Derek back to his real age "My cousin Miguel from Mexico so…" our dad said something in Spanish and I freaked but then Derek replied in fluent Spanish I didn't even know he knew Spanish

"Fantastic egg roll" dad said

"Hell yeah" Derek replied then went and sat down and Stile's laughed nervously then we followed him this was going to next to one of the weirdest dinners I had ever sat through, it was definitely up there with the dinner my parents told Scott and I they were getting divorced

We were eating dinner and it really was awkward I was watching my dad out of the corner of my eye praying he didn't poke holes in our lie as he was a detective after all but I was also watching Derek

"So Miguel what did you say your last name was again" my dad asked and I tensed sitting straighter in my seat

"Oh it's Juarez" Stile's said cutting in "Cinqua Tiago" Derek and I both looked at Stile's like he was an idiot which he was

"That's a mouthful, how do you spell that" my dad replied and I cursed Stile's because I knew my dad was sensing something amiss and was digging for a lie, I watched Derek in case he gave up our lie but his eyes caught something on the table and when I followed his line of sight I cursed under my breathe

"Mr McCall you're an FBI agent"

"He's a low level, very low level" Stile's replied quickly "He doesn't even have a voice"

"So do you investigate murders" Derek asked my dad completely undeterred

"Sometimes when it's a federal crime"

"What about fires" I coughed hoping that would tell Derek to cut it out

"Oh my god I wonder where Scott is, shouldn't Scott be here by now we should call Scott" Stile's said with his mouth still full

"What kind of fires are you talking about" my dad asked Derek

"Do you know anything about the Hale family" Derek replied and I closed my eyes because seriously the suspicious look on my dad's face was not good considering he knew Derek and had arrested him, then the worst thing happened my dad told Derek the truth about his family and when we went upstairs Derek slammed Stile's into the door and again the irony was not lost on me

"Derek don't" I said "Okay we didn't lie, we just omitted certain truths"

"Vital truths now that I think about it" Stile's added and Derek let him go

"I don't want to talk to you I want to talk to the other Alpha, I'll talk to Scott" Derek said and I was hurt because he'd rather talk to Scott than me when Derek used to trust me over Scott even when I was just a Beta

"Okay I'm going to go get him my phones downstairs, going to call him real quick you stay here don't move okay just don't move" Stile's left but I quickly followed him because I didn't want to be alone with Derek it was just too painful

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I watched that spastic kid leave then the girl followed after him, I stared after her because I sensed something about her, she was beautiful obviously but there was more to her but she was in pain which seemed to hurt me to, I sighed then sat down on the bed just as the door in front of me started creaking open and I watched as…Kate walked out

"Kate" I asked confused she looked…different

"Hey handsome" she replied walking towards me "Been a long time" she smiled "Longer then you think" I was confused but then I remembered the Alphas telling me I've lost memory "I could really use your help, come with me" she nodded towards the window, I looked towards the door thinking about the girl…Skyler I think it was but then nodded and followed her out the window

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

"No he's in your bedroom, he'll be totally fine, to be honest I'm starting to miss the old Derek" I smiled at Stile's words "So if you actually think that Kate's coming to find him…" we walked in just as we saw Kate leaving out the window then she smiled evilly "You might be right" Stile's said and I growled ready to take off after them I was not letting Kate get her claws into him again "No, no wait if you go after her you'll end up her chew toy" Stiles said grabbing my arm after he saw me going to attack

"I'm not going to let her get to him again" we then got a text from Scott telling us to meet them at the school and again it was the freaking school I hate that place

Stile's drove as fast as he dared and we picked up Lydia and Kira on our way, when we pulled up at the school Kira and I both heard Scott roar so we took off ahead of Stiles and saw Malia and Scott laying on the ground fighting some type of creature

We tried to help and fight them off but then Kira looked like she got cocky and ended up dooming us both because when I noticed her look back at Scott and the creature raise it's bone knife thing, I ran in and tried to help her but we both got knocked to the ground next to Scott, I groaned as I held the heavily bleeding wound on my side

I looked up when Derek came out of nowhere and started fighting them I wanted to scream at him not to but then something started to happen to him, he was turning back to his old self every time one of the creatures hit him, we heard a growl and the creatures ran off so we all stood up and looked at Derek's back as I found myself itching forward

"Derek" I asked and he turned to us but his eyes were glowing gold which made me jump back because that confused me, what happened to him they were blue when he was a kid and somehow I didn't like it, I knew that wasn't going to be a good thing

"Skyler" he said with his eyes fading back to his forest green, I could only stare and hold my side

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all have liked the last two chapters even though there hasn't been much Skye and Derek fluff but I promise the next few chapters I'll try and add as much as I can and please remember to review any thoughts you might have**


	3. Muted

I barely left Derek's side ever since he returned to being him again and we had found out Peter lost a lot of money like one hundred and seventeen million and we had no idea why but he was intending to find out so that's why I was sitting with Derek and Peter across from Braeden who put her boots onto the table

"That table's Italian" Peter said annoyingly

"So are these boots" Braeden replied undeterred making me smile "Are we going to talk interior design and fashion or are we going to talk numbers" she added then looked at Derek as he started into his sunglasses lenses so I put my hand on his shoulder I knew what he was looking for, Peter wrote a number on a piece of paper then slid it towards her but she just crossed it out and wrote a new number then pushed it back to him

"We're hiring you to find Kate not assassinate the president"

"I was hired by the Calavera's to find Kate, you're hiring me to find her first going against the Calavera's is what's going to cost you" Peter wrote a new number and pushed it back to Braeden but she just pushed it back to him and I couldn't help smile then Derek grabbed it and tore the paper up

"We'll pay just find Kate that's all we want" Derek said then she left with Peter pretty much slamming the door

"Are you insane" Peter yelled

"We didn't have a choice" Derek replied "We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing"

"If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault we don't get those bonds back what do you think I'm going to do then huh" my guess would go on a killing spree "Get a job, my resume is slightly out of date we got robbed Derek, robbed" Peter grabbed Derek's shoulder which made Derek retaliate and grab his arm then growled with his fangs extended and his eyes glowed gold which made me sigh "Oh, that's a new look for you, what happened to your eyes"

"I don't know" Derek said "But I'm willing to pay to find out" I sighed because I knew how much this was going to turn out ugly but I had to get to school

"I have to get to school, try not to kill each other while I'm gone" I grabbed my bag from Derek's bed then looked back at him worriedly he still didn't seem like himself and Peter made himself scarce "Are you okay" I asked him

"Go to school Skyler" I slung my bag over my shoulder

"Derek" I put my hand on his shoulder "You can talk to me"

"Just go" I let it go knowing that pushing him was worse

"Call me, I'm not trying to be clingy but you know I worry about you" I left him with one final glance then went to school, I walked to the lacrosse field to meet up with Scott and Stile's seeing them walk out of the boy's locker room

"Of course you're still the team captain, you got your grades up just like Coach told you to, right?" Stiles asked Scott as I approached

"Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team, he just told me to show up at tryouts today" Scott replied

"Haven't we got bigger things to deal with then your lacrosse stats', did you tell Argent yet?" I interrupted making Stiles jump which made me smirk because he didn't see me approach and I loved any chance to scare the crap of him

"Ah I texted him but he didn't get back to me" Scott replied

"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" Stiles asked him

"I didn't have the money to call France"

"Yeah, you think you got money problems, try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House" I sighed

"Another notice?" I asked him

"Yeah this one said final, now what the hell are we even doing here anyway, Skye's right-"

"Naturally" I joked cutting him off but Stiles slapped me making me glare at him and slap him back

"We got like a 117 million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them" Stiles finished his sentence, I rolled my eyes then looked at Scott who was looking behind us

"It is now" Stiles and I turned and saw a freshman who was in one word amazing, he was in goal and was catching every ball thrown at him

"Who the hell is that" Stile's asked as the kid took his helmet off

 _"_ _Nice Liam, you might just be our first ever freshman captain"_ I heard another freshman say

"Liam" I replied looking back at Scott and Stiles, they both had their mouths open staring at Liam making me roll my eyes

"Okay maybe we should practise a little bit" Stile's said then they went on the field to practise so I sat on the stands and attempted to get homework done

After practice I waited for them outside the boy's locker room but they started interrogating Liam which again made me roll my eyes because I don't see how Liam is any of our problem considering we really did have too many more pressing supernatural problems to worry about

I leaned against the wall ignoring the many boys wandering out and glancing flirtly at me as I listened in to them

 _"_ _Hey Liam…want to explain what that was out there"_ Stiles asked

 _"_ _What do you mean"_ I heard Liam ask

 _"_ _That little display, your little circus act"_

 _"_ _What circus act"_

 _"_ _You caught every shot"_

 _"_ _I was in goal"_ Liam replied making me smile because Scott and Stiles were being really stupid comforting Liam like this but I knew if I told them not to do or say something will just make them do it

 _"_ _Yeah but nothing, not a single shot got pass you"_

 _"_ _Yeah I was the goalie, you guys played this game before"_

 _"_ _You're a freshman right"_ Scott finally cut in and asked Liam

 _"_ _Yeah"_

 _"_ _But you weren't here last semester"_ Stiles pointed out

 _"_ _Transferred from Davenford Prep_ " I could hear Liam's heart skip meaning he just lied

 _"_ _You transferred"_ Scott asked probably having heard it as well

 _"_ _Yeah"_ Liam replied and I picked up he was getting nervous but trying to hide it

 _"_ _No you got kicked out didn't you"_ I rolled my eyes at Scott's reply because I really don't see how that's relevant

 _"_ _Alright look"_ Liam scoffed and was feeling nervous again _"Kicked out, transferred, what do you guys care, I came here to play lacrosse, team could use a few good players right"_ I nodded since it was true, Jackson was gone and now so was Isaac since he went with Argent after Allison died

 _"_ _No, no we don't need any more good players"_ Stiles replied

 _"_ _Actually we could use a couple"_ Scott cut in making me chuckle under my breathe

 _"_ _Alright how'd you get this good, have you always been this good or did it just suddenly happen once overnight, have you ever been out in the middle of the woods on the night of the full moon"_ I quickly made my way into the locker room not caring about any other boys you might have still been changing because they were going to reveal too much

"Stiles" I called making all three of them turn to me

"Look I learned from my step-father all right, he made team captain when he was just a sophomore, like you" Liam replied nodding at Scott then turned back to his section of the lockers "And yeah, I am just that good" he added smirking at Stiles before leaving with his stuff making me smirk

"Wasn't lying that time" I told the boys "And you two are idiots, why don't you scream our secret to the whole school" I whispered underneath my breath before leaving them to get to class which we were already late for

Stiles and I were walking towards math when we saw Malia trying to back out of the class so Stiles grabbed her shoulders and lead her back in

"I hate math" she protested "It's pointless"

"It's school" Stiles cut her off leading her towards a seat behind me as I sat down behind Lydia and Stiles was beside me "Schools important and math is essential"

"To what" Malia asked him

"Knowing how much to tip at restaurants" Lydia and I both rolled our eyes then Lyds turned around

"And less important things like medicine, economics, engineering" Lydia told Malia while looking at Stiles

"Tipping" Stiles insisted

"Alright volunteers to the board, Lydia, Skye, Malia" Ms Fleming called addressing the class

"Um…I didn't volunteer" Malia protested

"You did now, to the board" Ms Fleming insisted as Lydia and I stood up, Malia turned to Stiles as he gave her thumbs up signals but she growled at him and his expression turned scared making me chuckle

We started solving our math problems, Lydia and I making it look easy but Malia was having trouble with hers

"Did you go over the notes I gave you?" Lydia asked her when she stopped and stared at the board puzzled and nervous

"I didn't understand them" Malia replied, Lydia looked back at Ms Fleming who was busy so she turned back to her problem but quickly looked at Malia's

"..'X' equals twenty five" Lydia said giving Malia the answer, I rolled my eyes and finished mine then saw Malia's claws had come out

"And sweetheart, put away the claws" I added as Lydia and I headed back to our seats but a buzzing caught my attention and I looked at Stiles as he caught my eyes with a look then showed he his phone which had a police update with news of a new case

After class we went in search of Scott to tell him even if this didn't exactly involve us considering it didn't sound like anything to do with something supernatural, I checked my phone for any texts from Derek but didn't have a single text from him, we finally found Scott who was with Kira and told them

"An axe murder" Kira repeated

"A family-murdering axe murder" Stiles clarified

"I already heard about it" Scott replied confusing me

"Wait, what you did, how?" Stiles asked him

"Mom called me, she knew we'd see it on the news" I pinched my eyebrows together

"Perfect let's go" Stiles replied ready to turn around and leave school

"Whoa, we got econ in five minutes" Scott stopped him

"Right did you forget the part about the family murdering axe murder?" Stiles asked him

"Did you forget that your dad's the sheriff, they want us to stay out of it" Scott replied

"Are you guys kidding me, there's a family-murdering axe murder and were not going to do anything about it?" Stiles argued

"Maybe we should just let the adults handle it" Kira replied, Stiles looked around at all of us

"So the three of you just want to stay here, school, go to class, never heard anything so irresponsible in my life" Stiles said walking off so I quickly caught up with him

After school I left early opting out on watching tryouts because I wanted to check up on Derek since he still had yet to text me, I hopped off my bike and saw that Braeden's was in the underground parking lot so I walked upstairs and walked in to see her and Derek looking through what looked like a case file, Derek looked up but otherwise didn't acknowledge my presence which angered me a little

Especially when I noticed Braeden was changing her shirt and was standing in just her bra which gave me the wrong impression even though I trusted Derek inexplicitly it still unsettled me even if he had his back to her, I forced the growl down as I walked into the room further and picked up one of the folders

"There's nothing in here about Kate" he said talking about the case "This killer used an axe"

"Actually, he used a military tomahawk" Braeden cut in

"That's not in this report" Derek replied looking at me but I avoided his gaze in case he could see my anger that he had been alone with her like this and hadn't texted me

"I know" Braeden smiled

"Are you going to tell us what else you know" I cut in unable to stop myself as I thought the sooner we got this done the sooner Braeden could leave and we wouldn't have to see her again

"Not yet" she insisted making me roll my eyes "Cause I don't know much"

"But you know something" Derek asked closed the file and turned to her once she was fully dressed

"Maybe, the problem is the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like you's"

"You want me to wait for you" I had to fight the growl down again at Derek's reply, I really didn't like this

"I want you to trust me" Braeden said leaning in closer to him, I bawled my fists as my claws extended

"And why would I trust you" Derek asked her "I don't know anything about you"

"Yeah well I know you" Braeden replied making my anger even worse as I felt my eyes flare up with power so I quickly looked away so Derek didn't see me "And I know what you really want" she started walking around the table towards him and if she wasn't careful I wouldn't be able to stop my wolf from acting out if she got any closer "You want what Kate stole from you" she spoke some sort of foreign language "It means 'the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes' in your cases, the colour of your eyes" she walked towards her jacket and picked it up, I saw Derek pick up her gun

"You get a week" he replied tossing it to her, she caught it effortlessly then left, Derek turned back to the desk placing his hands down and sighed, I stayed silent not trusting myself to speak then my phone beeped with a text so I pulled it out and saw a text from Stiles **_Scott accidently hurt Liam, taking him to hospital – Stiles_**

"Idiots" I mumbled

"What?" Derek asked

"Nothing just Stiles and Scott did something stupid" I replied still refusing to look at him

"No I mean what's up with you" I looked up confused "Chemo signals" he stated making me roll my eyes "Your angry at something and I have a feeling it's not Scott or Stiles"

"I'm not angry" I lied then heard him growl

"You just lied"

"Don't growl at me Derek" I exclaimed since the wolf in me was still threatened by Braeden

"Then tell me why your mad"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because my boyfriend doesn't text me when I ask him too and when I come to talk to him I find him in his loft with a half-naked woman" I growled out unable to stop myself

"Seriously you think I'd cheat on you"

"Of course not but it still doesn't mean I appreciate my mate being in the same room with a naked woman" I felt my eyes change again so I quickly turned away

"You should trust me" I growled

"I do trust you Derek and that's not what this is about"

"That's what it feels like" I met his gaze with my anger shown clearly on my face

"How would you like it if you walked into a room and saw me standing there with another man getting dressed" he growled

"I would trust you"

"Bullshit Derek, you would be feeling exactly what I am" I grabbed my bag and made for the door but felt him grab my arm

"Don't walk away when we're talking about this"

"I'm done talking" I protested trying to shake lose but his grip was too tight "Let go!" I warned him with glowing red eyes, he sighed then let go but I didn't leave, I breathed in and calmed myself down "I'm sorry" I said when I realised that got way too heated "Your right I should trust you and not get…get-"

"Jealous" I frowned

"I was not jealous" I stated but he just smiled

"Just so you know you're really cute when your jealous" he wrapped his arms around my waist

"I wasn't jealous" I protested again, he rolled his eyes then pulled me into a kiss

"I'm sorry too" he replied when we separated, I went to kiss him again but my phone buzzed again, I sighed then pulled it out seeing a text from Lydia telling me I need to get to the hospital

"I have to go" I walked over to my bag and picked it up "I'll be back" I gave him another kiss before leaving and sped to the hospital, I ran in and found my mom covered in blood and couldn't force down my shift at the sight as I ran up to her "What happened"

"The kid Sean Walcott he attacked me, Scott went after him"

"Where" I asked quickly

"They were headed towards the roof" I quickly took off running up to the roof just in time to see a guy pulling out an axe from Sean's back but what surprised me more was that he had no mouth, he put his finger to where his mouth should have been then left

I turned to Scott then ran over to him he had blood on his lips then I finally saw and heard Liam grunting and holding his arm which was bleeding, I ran over to him but he cringed back and glared at Scott which finally made me realise what had happened when I saw the bite mark on Liam's arm, SCOTT BIT HIM!


	4. The Benefactor

I stared in shock at the scene in front of me, Sean was dead with a tomahawk in his back which meant it was the same guy who killed his family but the most shocking thing was that Liam has been bitten

"What did you do?" I asked my brother as I walked over to Liam but he scooted away from me, fear was radiating off him in waves

"I…I didn't…there was nothing else I could have done" Scott stuttered, before I could ask or say anything else we both heard the sounds of police sirens approaching

"We gotta get out of here" I ignored Liam's fearful look and grabbed his shirt hauling him up then we quickly made our way home where Scott and I duct taped Liam and put him in Scott's bathtub before he called Stiles

I couldn't believe we just had to kidnap someone but we had no other choice, Scott turned him and we had no idea what we were going to do with him, I wanted to call Derek but didn't know if it was such a good idea considering he had his own problems to deal with, I shut the bathroom door then glared at Scott

"What the hell happened?" I yelled at him

"Sean was going to kill him"

"So you bit him, how does that make sense to you Scott"

"It was all I could do, I started fighting Sean and he threw Liam over the edge, I tried to help him back onto the roof but Sean stopped me"

"That doesn't mean you should have bit Liam"

"It was either I bit him and prevent him from falling or let him die, I made the decision Skye, it's my problem" I rolled my eyes just as we heard Stiles get here, he walked down to meet Stiles without another word to me, I was mad at him because no innocent kid should have been brought into this world especially by one of us considering Araya's warning when we were in Mexico

Scott and Stiles came back upstairs and Scott led him into the bathroom pulling back the shower curtain to reveal a very scared Liam still before they walked back out and sat on Scott's bed while I sat in his desk chair ignoring Scott

"So you bit him" Stiles asked Scott

"Yeah" Scott mumbled as I continued to glare at him

"And you two kidnapped him"

"What else were we supposed to do Stiles" I snapped

"And you brought him here"

"We panicked" Scott replied

"This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert is it?" Stiles asked and Liam started grunting in his own disapproval

"STILES!" I snapped

"As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans, your plans suck" Stiles protested ignoring me

"I know" Scott replied "Which is why I called you, so what do we do" Stiles sighed then told us to grab Liam and we sat him in a chair at the end of Scott's bed, this was going to go two ways

First Liam was going to accept it and revel in the fact he was a now a werewolf if he didn't die first or he was going to completely freak out which is the option I was expecting considering how we all reacted when Scott got bitten

"Liam, were going to take the tape off your mouth if you scream it goes right back on, if you talk quietly it stays off, got it?" Stiles asked him, Liam nodded so Stiles ripped the tape off and Liam exclaimed painfully

"Maybe a little more carefully next time Stiles" I protested hoping there was no next time

"Okay Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight, do you understand?" Stiles asked him

"Not really" Liam replied glaring at him

"Good, that's good" I rolled my eyes because this was far from good

"I don't understand either" Scott interrupted so I slapped his arm

"Get with the program Scott seriously" he's lucky I was not beating him over the head with a rolled up newspaper

"Maybe you's should tell him" Stiles interrupted

"I'm not, this is his problem, he can tell him" I replied walking out, I couldn't deal with this we already had so much on our plates and now because of Scott we had to worry about yet another teen werewolf

I walked outside for fresh air but still listened in upstairs because I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, I couldn't believe any of this was happening, I was already in constant worry about Derek right now and now I had to worry about this, it was too much at one time

 _"…_ _what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you"_ Scott explained

 _"_ _Unless it kills you"_ Stiles cut in

"Oh my god" I muttered quietly to myself

 _"_ _Shouldn't have said that"_ Stiles added

 _"_ _What"_ Liam responded quietly then I heard sniffling

 _"_ _Uh…uh-oh, uh-oh, is he…is he crying?"_ I heard Stiles ask so I walked back in before they managed to dig the hole we were slipping in deeper

"Liam, it's okay, you're going to be alright, you're not going to die" Scott said trying to console Liam

"Probably not" Stiles insisted

"Stop it" Scott protested

"Okay possibly not"

"Oh my god Stiles shut up" I said walking back in

"Would you just help me untie him" Scott asked him, they untied him which I didn't think was such a good idea "Liam are you okay?" Scott asked him as he stood

"We're sorry about that, were really sorry" Stiles added as Liam picked up the chair and hit Scott with it with enough force to knock him down and me and Stiles into Scott's drawers "Liam what the hell is your…" Liam punched Stiles before he good finish his sentence "AH!" Stiles groaned as Liam ran out, we all quickly got up and ran after him "GET HIM!" the boys ran at him knocking him and them down the stairs as I quickly followed

When I ran down the stairs Liam was already out the door running down the street as Scott and Stiles were wrestling each other on the ground

"I got him!" Stiles insisted holding onto Scott's leg "I got him, I got him" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arm

"The only thing you two have is the brain cells of goldfishes" I said making Stiles stop and see it was Scott's leg, Scott glared at him and pushed Stiles' foot off his head then looked at the door seeing it open

"Your plan sucked too" Scott said then turned to glare at me "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I'm sorry I was a bit busy watching you two being idiots as usual" I grabbed my helmet then went out to my bike and sped away leaving him with Stiles, I rode around most of the night because I didn't want to go home but eventually had to

I managed to avoid Scott heading straight to my room but didn't sleep a wink and left early heading to school, I checked up on Derek and he texted me that he was okay which appeased me for a little while but things with him weren't even okay, there was tension between us lately that I didn't like, he didn't even come to my room last night, I sat next to Kira and Lydia in class but was barely paying attention

"These are your math notes?" I heard Kira ask making me look up at Lydia's computer to see some sort of code downloading, I knew straight away it wasn't math "No wonder Malia's failing"

"Um, some of them are my notes, the rest I think might actually be a code" Lydia replied

"But you don't remember writing it?' I asked her

"Not in the slightest but considering my drawing of a tree that led us to the Nemeton, I should probably figure out what it means before it tries to kill us" I looked back at her computer

"Maybe it's like the Enigma Code the Allies used" Kira replied then looked back up at us as we stared at her "Remember my dad was a World War II buff and my mom was, well, in it"

"I think this is a variation on something called the Vigenere Cipher"

"Do you know how to crack it?" I asked her

"With a key" she replied just as her mom walked up and held out a set of keys

"Remember the rules, no more than six people allowed in the lake house, stay out of the wine and if anything gets broken, it's getting added to your credit card debt"

"Fine" Lydia agreed going to grab the keys but her mom quickly pulled them away

"And lock up the basement, from all the scratch marks I found on the walls it looked like a pack of wild animals got down there" I held in my laughter as her mom handed Lydia the keys because I knew full well what actually happened, Lydia's lake house was our full moon fortress mainly for Malia and now it was going to be for Liam as well

We all shared a look as her mom walked away, I smiled at them before getting up and walked to my locker but could hear Scott and Stiles once again talking to Liam so I made my way towards them

 _"_ _Can you just listen for one second, please"_ Scott asked Liam from down the hall as I watched but kept out sight, Liam motioned for him to continue _"Liam…we're brothers now"_ I rolled my eyes remembering Derek's words when Scott was first turned

 _"_ _What?"_ Liam asked him

 _"_ _Oh god, that's…"_ Stiles said voicing my thoughts

 _"_ _What are you talking about, we just met and you bit me"_

 _"_ _The bite…the bite is a gift"_ Scott continued using Derek's words making me laugh as I loved Derek but his speech that night really was terrible and really only worked when you have his face and way with those words which Scott did not

 _"_ _Scott stop, please stop"_ Stiles protested going over to Scott _"You, you, were trying to help you, you little runt"_

 _"_ _By kidnapping"_ Liam replied so I walked up

"Just to clarify, I kidnapped you" I cut in making Liam jump and turn around where I was standing

"Scott and I aided and abetted" Stiles added smirking at me

"Liam, we've gone through this before" Scott said nodding at me "Something's happening to you, something big" he added looking at Liam

"Nothing's happening to me" Liam protested then held up his arm and ripped his bandage off to reveal his smooth unbitten skin, the bite took "Nothing!" he said again before leaving, Scott, Stiles and I shared a look knowing we had to help him whether Liam wanted us to or not

We quickly called a small pack meeting in-between a couple of buses and met up with Lydia, Malia and Lydia

"I'm not sharing my basement" Malia protested the plan

"Actually it's my basement" Lydia clarified "And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time"

"Alright she's still learning" Stiles spoke up defending Malia again

"But were going to use the boat house for Liam, it's got support beams we can chain him to one of them"

"But how are we going to get him to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked

"I'd say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake" Stiles replied, I rolled my eyes when Malia agreed with him

"Were not killing him" I exclaimed glaring at Scott because this was his fault "Or kidnapping him again"

"Then let's be smarter, we tell him there's a party and invite him" Lydia cut in

"So you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked her and I kept my laugh at bay considering he's still in love with Lydia even though he was with Malia

"No, I'm done with teenage boys" Lydia replied then Stiles' gaze fell on me

"Yeah no, I'm not asking him either I have enough problems lately with my actual boyfriend" I turned to Kira "If were playing a trick on someone, why not use the trickster" I smiled at Kira as she looked around when we all looked at her

"Who me?" she asked "No way, not me"

"Yes you, you know what they call a female fox" Lydia replied smiling at her "A vixen"

"Me?" Kira asked again

"You can do it Kira, be a vixen" Lydia boasted as we all smiled at her

After school I told Stiles I wasn't going to the lake house but to call if they needed me because I wanted to check up on Derek and just to spend time with him as I haven't actually spent a lot of time with him since he returned to being adult him

I walked in just as Peter fell to the ground grunting in pain, I smiled letting myself feel a little better that he was in pain as crazy as that was, Derek helped him upright as I walked up to them

"He said he was after you" Peter said looking at Derek and just like that my smile was gone

"Who?" I asked him but was ignored

"How does a guy with no mouth say anything?" Derek asked him instead

"With this" Peter replied holding up some sort of glove thing

"Wait what are you two talking about?" I asked again, I hated when I was out of the loop and Derek knew that

"I was stabbed with a tomahawk by a guy with no mouth" Peter replied

"Wait this the same guy who killed Sean and his family" I asked turning to Derek

"I would assume so" he replied without really looking at me, he was looking at the glove

"And now he's after you" I muttered worriedly, Peter looked at me and nodded pulling on his shirt "Great just add that to the things I have to worry about" I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands, things were perfect before Kate abducted Derek and now our lives have gone to hell again, I don't know how much more I can take of this life

"I'll leave you two to talk" Peter said leaving us alone, I didn't look up at Derek but felt him look at me

"Skye what's wrong?" I refused to answer him "Skye talk to me?" I finally looked up

"I seriously don't know how much more I can take" I said then looked back down at my hands as they started shaking, Derek knelt in front of me and grabbed my hands

"Hey look at me" I reluctantly met his gaze "Do you remember your promise to me?" I pinched my eyebrows in confusion "When we were fighting Jackson and Matt, you were going to Lydia's party and you told me the same thing that you didn't know how much more you could take" I sighed and nodded remembering now "I told you to promise me that you'd keep fighting no matter what"

"I know I did but I mean it this time, our lives went from a three on the complicated scale to ten in just a couple of weeks"

"Skye you'll be fine and we'll get this sorted out, you're the strongest person and werewolf I know"

"It's not just the situation that I can't take" I looked up into his eyes "It's us, I feel as if were drifting apart and I don't want that to happen because without you none of this would be worth it to me"

"I'm sorry" he said confusing me again "I know I haven't been around much but I'll try to do better" he sighed "You know I love you right" I smiled since I haven't heard him say that in so long

"I know and I hope you know I love you too" he smiled and I felt the tension in my body leave because when Derek smiled everything felt right "Kiss me" I whispered when our lips were only a breath apart, I sighed when his lips finally touched mine after so long apart

His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me towards his bed then laid me down and settled his weight on top of me, I smiled against his lips because it really has been way to long

I reached for his shirt and we stopped kissing only enough so that we could get our shirts off, he started kissing down my neck, over my chest and down my stomach before reaching for the button on my jean shorts

"I love when you show off your legs in these tiny shorts" he said making me smile as he slid them down my legs taking off my sneaker heels along with them leaving me in my underwear before climbing back up my body

"I love you naked" I replied reaching for his jeans pulling his hips towards mine and I felt that he was already growing hard, he smiled and brushed my hair out of my face before giving me a sweet kiss

"Where did my innocent blushing girlfriend go?" I smiled wrapping my legs around his waist

"She went weeks without sex and a girl has needs" he frowned a little but his smile soon replied when I tugged at his jeans again "I love you Derek" I undid the button and fly

"I love you too" he replied as his lips found my neck and I squealed when he left a playful nip before taking his jeans and boxers off before finally unclipping my bra and ripping my underwear off but before I could protest, he was sinking into me and all protests went out the window

I smiled and traced small circles on his chest as I laid beside him with my head resting on his chest as he played with my hair

"I almost forgot how good sex with you was" I smiled looking up

"Who are you and what have you done with Skye?" he asked smiling so I slapped his chest

"I just meant it's been so long and I've missed you like this" he dropped his hand to my lower back and run his fingers up my spine making me shiver

"I've missed you too" he kissed my forehead "But..." I groaned "We have to figure out who the guy is who attacked Peter, he was after me and we need to go see the Sheriff" I looked up as he moved my arm and got out of bed pulling on his clothes

"Why the Sheriff?" I asked slowly rising and getting dressed myself

"He was already looking into this guy and asked me to help when that Sean kid was killed on the roof of the hospital" I gulped and he turned to look at me "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No why?" I asked a little too quickly

"I smelt you were up there with Scott and Sean"

"Oh yeah I was there, I helped Scott fight Sean" I lied and knew Derek saw right through me

"I also smelt another male's blood" he added staring me down so I sighed knowing I couldn't lie to him but couldn't tell him the truth about Liam either not yet at least since it was Scott's decision as Liam was his Beta now

"There was someone else up there but it's not my place to tell" he furrowed his brows

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you" I replied hoping we weren't going to fight about this because we were finally in a good place, I heard him sigh

"Okay" he nodded pulling on his jacket "You coming?" I nodded going to his closet and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear since my old ones were in pieces and was glad I kept clothes here for just this occasion

After we were both dressed we went downstairs and got into his Toyota leaving my car and drove to the Sheriff's station were we were let straight in and into the Sheriff's office then showed him the glove and told him that the guy with no mouth nearly killed Peter

"I still don't get how this guy has no mouth" Sheriff stated as he picked up the glove Derek had put on his table "I mean how can he eat?" Derek looked up

"Peter didn't get a chance to ask, he was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest" I chuckled at Derek's sarcastic comment

"Yeah and who goes around with a tomahawk?" Sheriff asked us

"I carried one for IED removal in Afghanistan" Deputy Parrish cut in when he walked in making me jump since I hadn't even heard him come in "It's military and so is that" he added pointing at the glove

"Do you know what it's used for?" Derek asked him

"Well this one looks like it's been modified" Parrish replied then the Sheriff looked and me and Derek and we understood so we both nodded and he went and closed the door again before turning back to Parrish

"Show us" he asked Parrish, he then started logging onto a computer trying to pick up an IP address while we all waited, Derek was leaning against the cabinets behind the Sheriff's desk but had his arms wrapped around me as I leaned against him

"Okay I think I got an IP address" Parrish said after a little bit

"That means we can find him right?" the Sheriff asked and stepped forwards to look at the screen

"Definitely, especially if…" Parrish was cut off then the glove moved its fingers

"What was that?" Derek and I asked at the same time

"I think I found a message" Parrish announced when he looked back at the screen "Does anyone recognize the handle 'Benefactor'?"

"Money transferred, what does that mean?" Derek asked when we leaned forward to see the screen better

"That mean this guy is not just a killer, he's an assassin" the sheriff said

"Oh fantastic" I muttered looking up at Derek who squeezed my hand, we found out the IP address was coming from the school's Wi-Fi so we quickly made our way there

As we walked in I wrapped my arms around myself because I really hated the school at night considering mostly everything bad that's ever happened has happened at the school after hours, the sheriff was holding a flashlight and his gun up scanning the hallway

"You know just because this guy connected to the school's Wi-Fi, doesn't mean he's still here" Derek pointed out as he grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles knowing full well I hated coming to school at night

"True but I've seen enough of this school to keep a gun in my hand when walking in after dark" I smiled at the Sheriff's reply thankful I wasn't the only paranoid one, we walked down the hallway and just as we neared a door I stopped sniffing the air

"Like blood" I pointed out knowing that smell anywhere and the Sheriff pointed his light at a pool of blood under the door

"That doesn't make any sense" Derek replied as the Sheriff turned around scanning the hallways

"Yeah no kidding" the sheriff said

"That's not what I mean, I should have caught the scent before we walked in" Derek replied looking at me as I looked at him worriedly before we all turned back to the blood, Derek went to open the door but the Sheriff stopped him

"Hold on" he whispered "You nervous, makes me nervous" the Sheriff added before looking through the window on the door before slowly opening the door an inch, Derek looked inside when we saw a wire attached to the handle

"It's an explosive, a claymore" he suddenly turned his head "Get down!" he yelled grabbing the Sheriff and me just narrowly dodging the tomahawk that was thrown at us by the guy with no mouth

We started fighting with him just narrowly dodging the tomahawks in his hands, the Sheriff was knocked to the ground so I went to make sure he was okay while Derek continued to fight the guy off and finally got the upper hand holding his arms behind his back so the Sheriff was quick to pull his gun on him

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can afford one…" the sheriff read his rights coming behind him with handcuffs but Derek and I both saw Peter running at us

"No, Peter no" Derek yelled once again pulling the Sheriff and I out of the way as Peter started attacking the assassin completely clawing out his throat in a vicious display, the Sheriff pointed his gun at Peter as he stood up and wiped his claws, we all stood up and watched Peter shake his head at the Sheriff knowing he wasn't going to shoot "We've learned a better way" Derek said angrily

"I'm a creature of habit" Peter replied walking out as the Sheriff dropped the gun, I sighed turning away from the bloody body

Derek and I went back to his place and he tried to get me to eat something but I couldn't not after seeing Peter rip out a man's throat no matter what the guy did nobody deserved that

"You need to eat, I sense you haven't been eating or sleeping lately" I didn't answer him and pulled my knees to my chest, he sighed and put the sandwich on the table before coming up to me kneeling beside the bed in front of me "Skye don't bottle your feelings"

"I'm fine Der, just hold me" he nodded and climbed into bed with me and just held me as I laid my head on his chest and breathed in his scent, I could sense something was changing in him but didn't want to ask already fearing the answer so I stayed silent until I eventually fell asleep in his arms

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been super busy and haven't had the time to write so I hope you all don't hate me and have stuck by me, so please review and let me know how your liking the story**

 **\- Buddy0412**


	5. I-E-D

**A/N: This chapter with have a small part in the Third Person's POV**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

The next day turned out our lives were just getting started on the complicated scale, Lydia cracked the key for the code and it turned out it was a dead pool with our names on it which meant these killings that had been happening was just getting started

Scott, Stiles and I were standing in the Sheriff's office showing him the list but I was leaning against the wall lost in thought, thinking about what this meant for us, Scott, Lydia, Kira, Derek and I were all on the list right now but there was more of the list to crack

"It's a dead pool" Scott said breaking me out of my thoughts as he unfolded the list and put it on the Sheriff's desk "A list for supernatural creatures, this is only part of it, the rest still has to be decoded" the Sheriff started looking down the list and I reread it over his shoulder in order

 _Sean Walcott 250  
David Walcott 250  
Michael Walcott 250  
Christina Walcott 250  
Lydia Martin 20  
Scott McCall 25  
Skyler McCall 28  
Demarco Montana 250  
Derek Hale 15  
Carrie Hudson 500  
Kayleen Bettcher 250  
Kira Yukimura 3  
Elias Town 250_

"Who found this list?" the Sheriff asked

"Lydia" Stiles replied

"How?" he asked sounding like he really didn't want to know

"She wrote it, actually she transcribed it without realizing it" Stiles dad nodded

"Banshee?"

"Banshee" Stiles agreed

"Beautiful, alright what are these numbers next to the names?" the Sheriff asked us

"Were getting to that, first you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key" Stiles explained

"Wait you mean like a, like a key word?"

"It was actually a name"

"Allison" Scott cut in sadly so I squeezed his shoulder as we all looked around with our own level of sadness

"Her name broke a third of the list" Stiles added

"And we think there's two other cipher keys" I finished

"Which will give us the rest of the names" the Sheriff nodded "Okay, so how do we get the cipher keys?"

"Same way we got the code" Stiles replied

"Lydia" Scott and I said at the same time "She's been at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words" I added looking up at the Sheriff

"You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie?" the Sheriff asked us, I shook my head "And what about these other two name on the list, uh Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town, they 2erewolves too?"

"We don't know" I replied looking at Scott who nodded his agreement

"But Deaton said the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here" Scott added

"Here being Beacon Hills or Beacon County, the population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000"

"And dropping" Stiles cut in so I slapped his arm, he had no filter on his mouth

"But if were talking Beacon County then you're looking at close to 500,000, look how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about?" we all didn't know how to answer because we didn't know "And what happens if the next cipher key uncovers not thirteen names but a hundred"

"We don't think there would be that many, there's a limit" Stiles cut in stopping his dad

"Because of the numbers, we think that once we decode the names the numbers will add up to a hundred seventeen" Scott added

"A hundred seventeen what?"

"Million" I replied then Stiles grabbed a pen and the list and started writing letters next to the names

 _Sean Walcott 250 K  
David Walcott 250 K  
Michael Walcott 250 K  
Christina Walcott 250 K  
Lydia Martin 20 M  
Scott McCall 25 M  
Skyler McCall 28 M  
Demarco Montana 250 K  
Derek Hale 15 M  
Carrie Hudson 500 K  
Kayleen Bettcher 250 K  
Kira Yukimura 3 M  
Elias Town 250 K_

"One hundred and seventeen million dollars, dad" Stiles said when he finished

"Which was stolen from the Hale vault" I added

"And is being used by someone to finance all these murders" Stiles finished cutting me off

"Somebody who wants every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills dead" Scott added

"So the coded list goes out and somehow these professional assassins get that list-"

"And the cipher key" Stiles cut his dad off

"And then they go after the names on the list, they being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off" his dad finished

"Let me see this" Stiles said looking at the photos from Carrie Hudson's murder "Carries was also stabbed, what's this mark?" he pointed at the mark around the stab wound on the picture

"We're not sure yet, were waiting on the ME's report, there's one other thing I don't get, how did the new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?"

"Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash" Scott replied and I rolled my eyes as the Sheriff nodded obviously not knowing that

"Ah, so you ever ordered that keg killed Demarco"

"Yeah, it was someone at the party" Stiles agreed

"A student" Scott added

We went to school the next day knowing we had to try and find this new killer but knew it wasn't going to be that easy since it never is for us, Derek had stopped by my room last night and we shared what we had found out which wasn't much

I was currently standing in the locker room with Derek waiting for Liam to turn up because Scott finally told him about Liam and he wanted to see what Liam was capable of

"Are you mad at me?" I asked Derek trying hard not to breathe in too deep because the boy's locker room really stinks

"Why would I be mad at you" Derek whispered back sitting next to me

"For not telling you about Liam, I wanted to but you understand how is wasn't my place"

"I'm not mad Skye, I could never be mad at you" he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side, I smiled

"You have been before" I whispered into his side making him chuckle

"Maybe but I can never stay mad at you for long" I laughed but then we heard and smelt Liam approaching so we stood up and watched him angrily walk into the locker room throwing his bag down on the bench next to his equipment cage

"What the hell" he hit the cage "Where's my stick" Derek smirked and started making noises with the lacrosse stick he was holding along the ground which alerted Liam that he wasn't alone and he slowly walked up to us as we walked out to face him

"Is this yours" Derek asked him twirling the stick in his hands before snapping the pole in half then threw it at Liam's feet who immediately looked up with glowing gold eyes and growling at us, I had to fight the Alpha in me not to growl back at the threat because this was about Scott calming Liam down not me, he wasn't my Beta

Liam charged at Derek but Derek easily grabbed his neck and pinned him against the lockers as Liam started snapping his jaw trying to break free of Derek's vice like grip, I heard Scott come into the locker room

 _"_ _Liam"_ Scott's voice rang out through the room and Liam visibly calmed down a little as Scott walked into view but still glared daggers at Derek

"You're right, he is angry" Derek said before dropping Liam who was still breathing hard

"This one's yours" Scott said holding up Liam's lacrosse stick then threw it at him, Liam turned to us still with a glare as the bell rang "Get to class Liam" Scott added but Liam glared around the room and I saw Derek raise his eyebrows at him before Liam finally left, I looked up when Derek started smiling and so did Scott "What are you smiling about?" Scott asked him

"You're gonna be good at this" Derek stated making me laugh under my breath

"Are you kidding?" Scott protested "I am totally unprepared, remember how you said you could teach me a few things, I think right now I could use a full-on training manual" I smiled feeling like Scott deserved being nervous

"I'll tell you one thing that anger he's got, it'll make him strong" Derek replied still smiling

"And dangerous" Scott added

"Very" Derek agreed "But at least he won't be as uncontrollable as your sister" he added smirking at me

"Hey!" I protested slapping his arm "I learnt control on my first full moon I'll have you remember Derek Hale" I glared at them as they laughed

"Yeah but you don't exactly listen to anybody else" Scott added

"I'm an Alpha I don't have to listen to anybody" I replied but ended up laughing along with them, Scott suddenly became serious in an instant and sat down

"This was supposed to be the semester we could focus on school again" Derek sat down beside him "But Kate's back and I've got a Beta and there's a dead pool"

"If all our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focusing on" I saw the not so subtle worried look Derek sent my way, I knew he was worried about me since I was worth a lot more than he was "Do you think Lydia can get that second key"

"She's working on it" Scott replied then stood up and left

"You're worried" I spoke up when I knew Scott was a safe distance away not caring if I was late to class

"You're worth twenty eight million dollars of course I'm worried about you Skye" I quickly climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"No one is going to kill me Derek and no one is going to kill you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you again I couldn't survive it"

"Skye-" he was cut off by the second class bell "You should go your late"

"Der-" I tried to argue with him

"We'll talk tonight" I sighed before nodding and climbed off his lap "Be careful okay" I nodded before kissing him

"You too, I will go on a murderous rampage if you put yourself in harm's way Derek" he chuckled placing a gently kiss on my forehead "I love you"

"I love you too Skyez" I smiled at the use of my nickname he hadn't said it in do long

"Bye Der-Bear" he rolled his eyes before giving me another kiss before I finally left the locker room and walked to econ

"Nice to see you finally arrive sister McCall, your only six minutes late" Coach said as I walked in and sat behind Scott, I looked over at Stiles and saw his head down looking at the murder photos of Carrie again making me roll my eyes "Economic disparity, exists in all forms" Coach went on with the lesson "Well take sports for example, some teams have better training…"

I blocked the rest out until he walked closer to our desks and looked down at Stiles until Coach hit the lacrosse stick he was holding against Stiles' desk making him jump and I laughed because I knew Stiles shouldn't be looking at the stuff in class

"You know, Stilinski" Coach bent down and picked up one of the photos "If I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A+ student"

"Thanks Coach" Stiles replied making me roll my eyes because I don't think that was a compliment

"Put those pictures away" Coach added hitting his desk again with the lacrosse stick and went to walk away but Stiles grabbed the end and pulled it towards him then pulled off the soft cap on the end "Stilinski" he started looking back and forth between the photos and the end of the stick "What the hell is wrong with you?" Coach protested to Stiles still holding the lacrosse stick before finally yanking it out of Stiles hand "Don't answer that" he added before walking away

Scott and I both looked at him confused as to what that was about but the look on Stiles face almost made wish not to know

"It's a lacrosse player" Stiles said when he was us looking and knew we were asking 'what'

"The killers on the team" Scott replied nodding

After class we all went into the locker room and gathered everyone's lacrosse sticks and checked every single one, pulling the soft caps off looking for one with a blade in it but I already knew the killer wouldn't just leave something like that around

"This is pointless, most of the team play with their own gear" I said throwing the last stick down on Coach's table

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game cancelled" Kira cut in looking at Scott

"The game is the best way to catch him red-handed" Scott replied

"But what if he's red-handed 'cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death" Stiles protested "Which, by the way could be either of you guys" he added pointing at Scott and Kira

"Or Liam" Scott said "Well, we don't have the whole list and he could be on it"

"We don't know anything about the list" I cut in "How's it's made, how it's updated"

"She's right who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway?" Stiles added

"How do they even know about me?" Kira asked

"They know about everyone" Scott replied

"Alright I think Kira's right, I think we should stop the game" Stiles said and I agreed they shouldn't play in this game because there was too many scenarios where it could be one of them that end up getting killed and I was already worried about losing Derek I wasn't going to lose my twin brother either

"I'm not afraid" Scott protested so I glared at him as he looked at Kira

"Neither am I" she agreed with him

"Well I'm terrified and I'm not even on the list" Stiles exclaimed loudly "Guys these are professional killers it's their profession, one of them's got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off, who knows what else they have"

"Hate to say it but I agree with Stiles" Stiles smirked over at me "Don't let it go to your head Stiles" I added as Scott and Kira shared a look

* * *

 **Third person POV – Chemistry room**

"Wolfsbane" Garret said "That's wolfsbane" Violet poured the wolfsbane powder into the beaker filled with liquid "I thought it was purple"

"Not this species, which is very rare and very expensive" Violet replied

"What's that supposed to mean, 'Don't screw up'?"

"Don't miss" Violet emphasized "Okay, all you have to do is knick him, it'll work fast" Violet stood up and walked around the table towards Garret "Even on Alpha's" she added twirling the beaker around

"We gonna do this again?" Garret asked her

"I'm just saying I don't know why we're going after a Beta when there's an Alpha on the field and an Empath Alpha sitting in the stands" Violet argued with him

"Because an entire pack of Alpha's went after the McCall's and they were the ones left standing" Garret explained

"There both worth a lot of money"

"So is the Beta" Garret replied extending the dagger out of the end of his lacrosse stick then Violet poured the wolfsbane on the blades

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I caught up with Malia and Lydia wondering how she was going with cracking the next cipher key and they told me they had tried going to talk to Meredith but that wasn't going to be easy because we couldn't get into see her

"Eichen House says Meredith can't have visitors without permission from a family member" Lydia said as we walked down the hall

"That's not going to be easy since her whole family is dead" Malia cut in

"Perfect" I added

"Okay maybe we go back to the art room or music room" Malia said looking at Lydia

"I'm not plucking piano strings for two hours waiting for some supernatural inspiration" Lydia argued

"Fine what else to banshees do?" Malia asked her

"You think I know?" Lydia replied "I can't just turn this on, I'm not like you guys, I don't have claws or glowing eyes or super senses, I just have voices in my head" Lydia went on to explain and we noticed a few students had stopped and stared then Lydia walked away down the hallway

"Well that went well" I muttered before walking out of the school and ran into Scott and Stiles just as it looked like Liam was about to get into a fight with a few Davenport Prep lacrosse players who had just turned up for the game

 _"_ _I just wanted to say…have a good game"_ I heard Liam say as he held out his hand towards a kid he called Brett who just laughed

 _"_ _That's cute Liam, is that way they told you to say in Anger Management"_ I fought my own anger at Brett's reply as it was uncalled for, Liam was trying to be the better man _"Apologise and everything's fine, you demolished Coach's car"_

 _"_ _I paid for it"_ Liam replied and I could feel his anger rising so I looked up at Scott waiting to see if he was going to stop him

 _"_ _Yeah you're going to pay for it"_ Brett said _"We're gonna break you in half out there and it's gonna be all your fault"_ I saw Liam was bawling his fists and blood was starting to drip and his anger was almost a critical level so I hit Scott's shoulder and nodded then we quickly jumped in and grabbed an arm each

"Whoa, whoa hey" Scott and I pulled Liam away before something bad happened

"Hey, what's going on prep students, welcome to our little public high school, how you doing" Stiles rambled holding out his hand to Brett "Stiles" Brett didn't shake back "That's a firm handshake you got there, uh were very excited for scrimmage tonight, uh but let's keep it clean all right, no rough stuff out there, alright see you on the field" Stiles turned "Go"

We quickly pulled Liam away and into the boy's locker room throwing him underneath the showerhead as he started changing and growling at us so we turned on the tap on with freezing water while Scott and I held him underneath it hoping it would calm him down

"Okay you calm yet?" Stiles asked him but he continued to roar at us with fangs so we pushed him back under

"Okay, okay" Liam said panting so we let him go and Stiles turned off the water while Liam leaned against the shower wall before sliding down to sit

"That car you smashed I thought you said it was your teachers" Scott asked him

"He was also my Coach, he benched me for the entire season"

"What did you do?" I asked him

"I got a couple red cards" Liam replied

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked but Liam didn't answer so Scott crouched down

"You gotta be honest with us, what else happened?"

"Nothing" Liam argued "I got kicked out of school, they sent me to a psychologist for evaluation"

"What did they call it?" Scott asked him

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder" Liam replied and my eyes widened

"I.E.D, you're literally an I.E.D, that's great, that's get you gave superpowers to a walking time bomb" Stiles replied giving Scott a thumbs up

"Stiles you're not helping" I slapped his shoulder

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked Liam ignoring Stiles' remark

"Risperdal, it's an antipsychotic"

"Oh this just gets better"

"Shut up Stiles" I exclaimed

"But I don't take it"

"Obviously" Stiles replied with a smile on his face so I hit the back of his head "Ow hey"

"Control your mouth and I wouldn't slap you" I said glaring at him

"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired" Liam continued ignoring the fact that Stiles and I were bickering

"Okay, I think you should bail out of the game, tell Coach your leg is still hurting" Scott replied

"No, no!" Liam argued standing up "I can do this, especially if you're there" Liam added looking at Scott

"But Liam, it's not just about the game" Scott quickly glanced and me and Stiles "We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team"

"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked

"The one who brought the beer to the party, the guy who was beheaded, remember?" Stiles replied

"We think the person who ordered the keg, killed Demarco" Scott added then Liam looked down like he knew something

"Liam?" I asked "Do you know something?" I added

"I don't know who ordered the keg…but I know who paid for it"

"Who?" I asked him

"Garret, he's a freshman" Stiles, Scott and I shared a look

Later that night it was the game and I was nervous because this could go either way, one of us could end up getting killed or we stop Garret, I was sitting in the stands when I suddenly caught a scent that I'd never forget and instantly took off running towards the front of the school where I saw Derek with Mr Argent opening the Hale vault

"What are you doing?" I asked walking up, they both turned to me with a curious expression "I could smell you" I answered Derek's unasked question, I grabbed his hand as the vault opened up then Mr Argent and him shared a look before we walked down

I looked around because this was the first time I've been down here, Derek headed towards the shelfs straight away and opened up a box as I looked around at all the trinkets they had down here, I even saw a jar of some foul smelling stuff so I put it down and walked over to Derek as he turned around with something in his hands and showed Argent

"She was here for this" he handed him some sort of round coin thing with the triskele craved into each side "We use it to teach young Betas how to control the shifts on the full moon"

"Control was never one of Kate's strengths" Argent replied handing Derek the talisman

"You knew she was alive didn't you?" Derek asked

"Not for certain" he replied "But I'd been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shell"

"What shotgun shell?" I asked them

"I found shotgun shells when you and the twins were shot at" Derek replied, I pinched my eyebrows together as Argent showed us the shell and I saw it had a imprint on the end of the Argent seal, I remembered it from the silver bullet Allison showed us way back when they sacrificed themselves for our parents when we were fighting Jennifer

"What are you gonna do when you find her?" I asked Argent

"There's a place I can take her" Argent replied walking into the middle of the vault

"You saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?" Derek asked him

"Something like that" Argent replied

"She won't go quietly" Derek argued with him

"I don't expect her to and I'll do what's necessary" Argent replied sighing

"What if I asked you not to?" Derek said making my head snap up to glare at him

"What?" I argued letting the anger show in my voice

"She took something from me" Derek added ignoring my protest then showed Argent his gold yellow eyes, I sighed and looked down at my feet because I knew what his eyes used to mean to him and how much he wanted them blue again and to be honest so did I because I loved his blue Beta eyes, Argent stepped forward to look closer "At first, I just thought it was a part of my past, I started to lose something else"

"What?" I asked worried now

"My sense of smell, I'm losing my power" Derek added his eyes fading back to green, when Argent left I turned and glared at Derek

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him crossing my arms

"Skye-" he took a step towards me but I stepped back

"No, why didn't you tell me Derek, we tell each other everything, were supposed to be partners" I yelled forcing back the tears

"I didn't know what it was and I didn't want you to worry"

"But I am, I am worried Derek" I cried feeling my air way close up as tears pooled in my eyes

"Skye you already have so much to worry about so I thought I could spare you this to worry about as well"

"That's not your decision to make alone Derek" I yelled finally letting the tears fall "I always worry about you because you don't tell me things and it hurts that you still don't trust me"

"Skye I trust you more than anyone else"

"If you did you wouldn't keep things like this to yourself"

"I was trying to protect you" he argued trying to take another step towards me

"From what, what was there to protect me from, I'm already in constant worry about this dead pool and the fact that you're on it so don't you think I would have liked to know that you are losing your power and can't defend yourself as well anymore"

"I was trying to protect you from the fact that it might not just be my power I'm losing" he yelled back and I flinched back

"Don't…don't say that Derek" I cried

"It's true, we don't know what this means and if I die, I'd at least like to save you the knowledge as long as possible, because now whenever I look into your eyes all I'm going to see is loss and pain"

"Of course you would Derek because your my mate and I love you with every bit of my heart and if you're dying then it's going to kill me to because I don't want to imagine my life without you, you're the love of my life" I rambled letting my cries turn into full blown sobs

"Skye…" I shook my head

"I can't believe you'd keep this from me Derek" I sobbed then finally let him pull me towards his chest

"I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear as I clutched his chest and cried into his shirt

"You…you can't…can't keep things…from me Der"

"I'm sorry" he repeated then cupped my cheeks "I promise no more secrets" I nodded then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I needed him to breathe but we were soon separated by the sound of sirens so we quickly went up and he closed the vault

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think so far, let me know by reviewing**


	6. The Orphans

Derek and I walked in the school to find out what had happened and I was keeping his hand tightly clasped in mine afraid to let him go after what he just told me, we walked into the boy's locker room and found an unconscious girl and Brett was barely breathing

"What happened" I asked running over to Brett

"He was cut by Garret's blade" I looked up then down at Brett that meant he was a werewolf

"What was on the blade" Derek asked

"Wolfsbane we think" suddenly Brett started thrashing around and spitting up a yellow substance

"We have to get him Deaton now!" Derek exclaimed picking Brett up

"Stiles go with him" I said looking at Derek then at Scott because I had picked up a scent "Dad's here" Scott sighed as I looked back at Derek "Go, I'll be there as soon as I can" he nodded then quickly left with Stiles just before the Sheriff turned up and saw what had happened

Scott explained what happened to the Sheriff then when the police started taping off the crime scene we walked out to face our dad

"Scott, Skye are you okay?"

"Yeah" we both replied

"I should have been here" he argued

"Dad really we're okay" Scott said

"I...I should have been here and I said I'd be at the games" dad replied

"Well, I mean this was just a pre-season scrimmage, I didn't even tell you about it" Scott argued with him

"But I promised your mom I'd be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital, I should have been here" I felt bad for my dad because he was trying

"You're here now" Scott and I said at the same time making dad smile

"Just like when you were little" I smiled then looked over when they brought Violet out, she was handcuffed and being led by Deputy Parrish with Sheriff Stilinski not far behind them

 _"_ _Jordan Parrish"_ I heard her say which made Scott turn and we both raised an eyebrow when we caught her gaze and she smiled as they walked her past

"Sheriff what is that, is that the weapon" dad asked Stiles' dad

"Yeah it's a thermo-cut wire" the Sheriff replied then dad quickly turned and caught up with Parrish which confused us and went to follow our dad with the Sheriff

"Parrish, hold up" dad said but Liam stopped us from following further

"Where's Kira" Scott asked him

"She took off, Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the dead pool"

"Her mom's on it" Scott must have realised

"Everyone's on it" Liam clarified

"You're not" Scott replied

"Not yet" Liam argued "There's still another third right?" I looked up at Scott and noticed he was looking far off which meant he was concentrating so I listened out to and caught my dad's words

 _"_ _Thermo-cut wires a very unusual weapon Violet, now we've got a file at the Bureau on something similar, used in over a dozen murders"_

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about"_ Violet argued with a smirk _"I just go to school here"_

 _"_ _Maybe we should call your parents then, oh no that's right you don't have any parents"_ Violet's smirk fell _"That's why they call you The Orphans"_ I smiled as Violet was led away _"We need to find her boyfriend Garret"_ dad added before leaving then Liam looked back at us having listened in to

"Coach, I'm gonna need both their locker numbers and someone find me a set of bolt cutters" the sheriff said

"I got to go" I said running out the back entrance to letting Scott argue, I ran over to my bike put my helmet on then sped straight to the Animal Clinic

 _"…_ _as still as possible"_ I heard Deaton say as I ran in just in time as it appeared like Deaton was going to cut Brett open

"Hey Derek how about a little werewolf strength?" Stiles asked as I quickly ran over to the table and started helping them restrain Brett who was thrashing around a lot more violently now

"Yeah I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength" Derek argued but I knew the real reason and I looked up at him

"If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him"

"I think he's slipping, I don't think I can hold him" Stiles muttered but then Brett suddenly pushed us all aside wolfing out and stood making for the exit but then Peter who had come out of nowhere punched him and knocked Brett out, I saw Peter look up at me and Derek with blue werewolf eyes

"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself" Peter said smirking

"Yeah maybe more than a little" I growled out, Peter's smirk grew but I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at Derek who was looking down at him arm where three long scratches were running down his arm "Derek?" I ran over and grabbed his arm

"Hey Doc, I don't think he's breathing" Stiles said gesturing to Brett, so Deaton quickly made an incision over his head and yellow smoke came out of it and Brett let out a gasp of air "Is he okay" Stiles asked but I was more focused on Derek as the scratches finally healed, I saw Peter looking as well "Guys can you hear that, I think he's saying something?"

"The sun, the moon, the truth" Brett whispered as Deaton leaned in to hear better "The sun, the moon, the truth" Deaton leaned back

"The things cannot long be hidden, the sun, the moon and the truth" Deaton looked up and me and Derek "It's Buddhist" Derek looked over at Peter and they seemed to have the same thought

"Satomi" Peter said

I reluctantly went home with Derek went looking for this 'Satomi' person much to my disproval when he told me to go home and focus on school so I did just because I didn't want to fight with him but I didn't expect to walk into Scott's room and find him with a bag full of cash

"What the-" he quickly held his hand over my mouth

"It's Garrett's, I found it in his locker" he whispered taking his hand off my mouth

"So why didn't you hand it in to the police" I asked him managing to keep my voice down

"Do you know what this money could mean for us Skye, mom can stop working so hard-"

"The money's not ours Scott, we can't just-" I cut him off

"You're right it's Derek and Peter's" he replied cutting me off, I glared at him

"Exactly, you have to give it back" Scott shook his head

"Skye please, just think about it, were about to lose the house we need this money" I sighed sitting down on his bed next to him

"But it's Derek's, you can't expect me to steal from him and I doubt he'd give it to me if I told him about it, by the looks of it that's a lot of money considering how many people they killed" I rubbed my forehead as I felt a headache coming on "Just don't do anything yet Scott please and sleep on it okay, I can't stop you but that doesn't mean I agree with this no matter how much we need it" I got up then went to walk out before quickly turning back "Hide it for now, you know Derek comes in through my window, you wouldn't want him to find it before or if you tell him about it" he nodded sliding the bag under his bed

The next morning I was up and getting ready when I heard my mom downstairs on the phone to the power company because they had turned off our power last night

 _"…_ _I know that I'm a month late…three months, oh…are you sure it's three months"_ I sighed and sat on my bed putting my head in my hand _"Okay, I understand, um but if you're could just turn the power back on even for a few hours, that would be really great I have a refrigerator full of food that's going to go bad and obviously I don't have the money to run out and replace $300 worth of groceries, so…I am more than happy to beg…"_ I sighed again and stopped listening as I walked out into the hallway and saw Scott had also heard that and was looking down to the bag full of cash before he looked back up at me

"I know you heard that but still think more about it Scott" I replied before walking downstairs and went to school even though I didn't feel like it, I walked into math and sat in front of Malia giving her a small smile

"Has anyone seen Stiles, Lydia or Kira today" Ms Fleming asked "Malia, Skye any idea where your friends are?" she asked us and while I shook my head

"I could try catching their scent" was Malia's reply and I rolled my eyes

"Right, how about I just mark them down as absent" Ms Fleming replied

 _"_ _Malia, Skye"_ I looked up at the sound of that voice then back at Malia as she was looking around the classroom, I started gathering my books knowing that voice anywhere

"Okay everyone, let's begin with last night's homework" Ms Fleming continued

 _"_ _Malia, Skye"_ I rolled my eyes as I looked back at Malia to see her still looking around, she caught my look so I nodded towards the door, we then both stood up and went to walk out

"Malia, Skye do you need to be excused from class"

"Yeah" Malia said while I rolled my eyes again

"Sorry Ms Fleming I have dentist appointment I forgot about and Malia has to drive me home afterwards" I said giving us a cover

"Okay" she nodded and let us go which I was a little surprised about but quickly walked out with Malia

"You need to work on your people skills" I said to Malia as we followed the hall and found Derek near the boy's locker room stairs

"What are you doing here" Malia asked him

"Brett's still out of it, I need to find his pack and warn them about the dead pool"

"So what do you need me for?" she asked him

"I know a little something about this pack, they have a kind of secret meeting place in the woods, no one's spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you, this is Brett's" he tossed her his lacrosse jersey "Breathe it in"

"I'm not good at that yet" she argued

"Try it, I'll teach you" Derek insisted so she lifted the shirt to her nose and breathed in "Focus on the different scents, some are tied to identity, others give off an emotion" she concentrated hard before looking up, we went to his Toyota and he drove to the reserve with Malia giving directions

"So you needed Malia to sniff this Satomi out but why did you need me I thought you wanted me to go to school" I asked leaning forward from the back seat which I hated not getting to ride shotgun with my boyfriend but Malia needed to be able to scent the air through the window

"I didn't really want to bring you but you were in the same class and knew you'd come anyway" Derek replied making me roll my eyes but knew it was the truth as well

"Stop" Malia suddenly said so Derek stopped and we got out of the car

"Their Alpha is a woman called Satomi, she's one of the oldest werewolves alive and she's learned a lot" Derek explained as we started trekking into the woods

"What does that mean?" I asked him as he grabbed my hand making me smile and entwine our fingers

"She's a bitten werewolf, learning control wasn't easy for her, she did something a long time ago that changed her" I nodded "The quote is a mantra, it helps them with control"

"Like 'Alpha, Beta, Omega" I asked him, he looked down as if surprised "I did pay attention to your training when I was learning Derek" Malia stopped and sniffed the air so I did as well and picked up the smell of something that burnt my nose a little

"What is it?" Derek asked

"Gunpowder" she replied then stepped forward then Derek knelt down picking up a bullet casing then looked up

"If Brett's pack is out here, I don't think they're meeting, they're hiding" I looked around not sure what I was looking at, we got back into his car just as it was going dark and we looked around a bit even though it seemed a little pointless

"I'm sorry" Malia said but Derek shook his head

"There's nothing to be sorry about, if they don't want to be found then were not going to find them, some werewolves have an ability, a kind of mastery over their bodies where they can actually inhibit their scent"

"They can hide from other werewolves?" Malia asked

"From anyone who's trying to find them" he clarified

"So that's why nobody knew about Brett" I said when I realised I didn't figure it out when I was standing right near him when Liam confronted him

"Same with Demarco" Derek added

"Maybe we need to try something different, maybe we need to think like Stiles" Malia spoke up

"Like a hyperactive spaz?"

"Derek!" I said slapping his shoulder "She means like a detective"

"If they're really Buddhists then maybe instead of asking where werewolves would hide, we should be asking-"

"Where would Buddhists hide" Derek finished for her then looked at the compass on his dash "When Buddha sat under the Bodhi tree, he looked to the east for enlightenment"

"Is there anything you don't know" I asked him and watched him roll his eyes

"Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills?" Malia asked

"Yeah, at lookout point" Derek replied putting the car in drive and drove up to lookout point as far as we could get by car then walked the rest of the way to the cliffs but before we got too far I caught a scent and grabbed Derek's hand at the same time Malia touched the other

"What?" he asked us

"You don't smell that?" Malia asked him and I looked down knowing he couldn't

"Wait for me, right here" he said sending me a look probably knowing I wanted to argued with him "Wait Skye" I sighed before nodding and let him walk away out of sight while I waited with Malia "Skye, Malia" Derek called so I quickly followed him but was not expecting what I found even if the scent we caught was death, the lookout point meadow was covered in bodies

"What happened?" Malia asked him but I stayed silent because Derek's face showed the sadness he was feeling for once, I grabbed him and squeezed it sending him a few calming thoughts

"I think they may have been poisoned" Derek replied

"That's great, if assassins with guns don't get you, then the ones with wolfsbane poison will" Malia spoke up "Or maybe one with no mouth, maybe we should all be running from Beacon Hills, running for our lives as fast as we can" we turned to leave but then Derek turned back towards the bodies like he's heard something then started running towards it

Malia and I followed after him and I saw him slide to a stop next to someone holding a bloody hand in the air so I ran over to help and was surprised when I saw Braeden groaning in pain


	7. Weaponized

**A/N: This chapter is in two POV's, Skye's & Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Malia and I were dropped off at my place quickly by Derek because we had to tell Scott and Stiles what we found, I wanted to stay with Derek who was taking Braeden to the hospital because I still didn't like them alone together but right now this was more important right now and I had the PSAT's tomorrow so he wouldn't let me stay with him

We run upstairs straight away and pushed open Scott's door where we found them looking guilty about something which I knew obviously had something to do with the bag of cash under Scott's bed which clearly he told Stiles about

"We found Satomi's Pack" Malia started

"Derek and us but they're dead" I finished

"All of them?" Scott asked us

"All the ones we found" Malia replied

"Then where's Derek" Stiles asked looking at me

"We found Braeden there, she was injured so Derek's taken her to the hospital" I replied looking down at my feet

The next morning Kira, Malia, Stiles, Scott and I were all standing in the hallway of the school waiting in line to take the test, I really didn't want to be here given the situation but wouldn't graduate if I didn't so it was necessary

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asked

"She took it her freshman year" Stiles replied

"Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?" Malia protested

"Malia, you studied for this harder than any of us" Scott replied

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good" she protested with him again

"Well" I cut in making her look at me

"Well what?" she asked

"It's do well, not good" Stiles cut in

"Oh God!" Malia said

"Okay, okay" Stiles stuttered

"You're doing this because while were trying not to die we still need to live, if I survive high school I'd like to go to college, a good college" Scott cut in

"It's only three hours, we can survive three hours" Kira tried to encourage, we all looked at her

"Way to jinx us Kira" I said before we were finally let into the room, one by one we signed in by putting our fingerprints on the page

I grabbed my paper from the test instructor and didn't miss the creepy smile he sent my way then handed my phone over to Mrs Martin before taking my seat behind Scott and next to Malia

"Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so" the test instructor said

I looked over at Stiles to see it was him he was warning making me roll my eyes and saw the girl next to Stiles ready to hyperventilate but I quickly turned away in case I picked up her emotions I didn't need to pass out right now from over-exerting my ability as I could already feel the nerves of everyone here but I was blocking it

"This test is two hours and ten minutes, there will be two 25-minute critical reading sections, two 25-minute math sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30-minutes" he turned to Mrs Martin "There are supposed to be two teacher monitoring this exam"

"I know, it's coach he's not exactly punctual, um let me just try him again" she left the room, I took slow breaths while we waited because although I wasn't stupid this still made me nervous because this determines what colleges and I was with Scott I'd like to go to college after we graduate "I can't find him, Mr Yukimura is upstairs grading papers, do you want me to try him" Mrs Martin said coming back in

"We have to start, we can ask for his assistance during the first break" the instructor replied then beeped the timer on his watch "You may now open your test booklets and begin"

I opened the booklet and started answering but everyone stopped when the girl sitting next to Stiles that was almost having a panic attack earlier fell out of her chair

"Sydney!" Mrs Martin said rushing over to her "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I just go kind of dizzy" Sydney replied

"Sydney how long have you had this?" Mrs Martin asked her looking at Sydney's wrist

"I don't know"

"Mrs Martin do I need to stop the test?" the instructor asked her

"Ah no, um it's fine" she helped Sydney back into her seat then walked back up to the front of the room before turning to look at us again "Everybody stay in your seats, I'll…um be back in a minute" she picked up her phone off the desk looking at the instructor "Nobody leaves the room" she said to him quietly, I looked over at Sydney confused then caught Scott's gaze who shared my look

We all went back to our tests but were quickly interrupted again when we heard Mrs Martin yelling outside in the corridor

"GET BACK, NO DO NOT COME IN HERE, GET BACK OUTSIDE!" the class quickly went out into the hallway to see what it was and we saw Mrs Martin at the doors to the school where she flipped the lock into place "Back to your seats now" Scott, Stiles and I shared a look before going back inside the classroom _"I need the number for the CDC, yes the Centre for Disease Control"_ I heard her say with wolf hearing and looked up noticing Scott did too

This wasn't going to be good, whatever it was, people came and started locking down the school with quarantine equipment then came in and started setting up beds for the people who were showing symptoms of whatever was happening, Scott and I asked Mrs Martin what was happening

"We isolate the sick and then wait for instructions, if I'm wrong they'll be out of here pretty quickly and then I'm the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing" she left and we looked up at Sydney who exhaled loudly

"Hey, you're gonna be okay" Scott said

"It's not that, the PSAT's the qualifying tests for the National Merit Scholarship, my parents can't afford to send me to college without it" yeah we knew what that feels like, I still didn't even know how Scott and I were gonna pay for college since we could barely afford to buy groceries right now

"Well, I'm sure they'll let you take it again" I replied offering her a small smile before Scott and I left

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I was sitting in the room watching Braeden sleep when Melissa walked in and gave her something through her IV line so I stood up and moved to stand beside her

"What's that" I asked her

"Naloxone, we need to wake her up" she replied

"I thought you said she needed to rest" I protested

"That was before I found out the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott, Skye and Stiles still in there" I looked at her worriedly but suddenly Braeden sat up with a gasp then looked around before grunting when she tried to stand

"Braeden look at me, you were shot but you're in the hospital and you're fine, do you understand?" Melissa asked her, Braeden looked up at me so I nodded "Good okay, last night you were in the woods and you came across another pack, do you know what happened to them"

"I told you, they were poisoned" I cut in

"No" Braeden said shaking her head "No, they were infected, it was a virus designed to kill werewolves and it did, it killed them all" my first thought was Skye, she was going to die in there, I went to leave but Melissa stopped me

"Wait, you won't get in, they've barricaded all exits and I need you here, Skye and the other's will be fine, I hope" I reluctantly nodded even though it went against all my instincts to protect Skyler

* * *

 **Skyler's POV**

Scott and I were currently hiding out from everyone else in the boy's locker room since just after we left Sydney we both started to suddenly shift and only just managed to duck into here before somebody saw us, whatever this illness was it was obviously causing this which meant we were in deep trouble

"Scott what is this" I asked shaking my head willing my fangs away but it wasn't working

"I…I don't know"

"Scott, Skyler you two have been in there a long time, you two alright?" Mrs Martin yelled knocking on the window on the door and luckily we had locked the door, the knocking continued and seemed to get louder as we focused on fighting our shifts, Scott roared as I tried washing my face with ice cold water but nothing was working for either of us

We heard someone come in through coach's office but I was relieved when I smelt it was just Kira's dad, Scott and I were still fighting back the shift when he came into view, Scott's back was to him but I looked up into his eyes

"Get Stiles" Scott and I both said groaning, we moved into coach's office where Mr Yukimura tried to help us get control but our eyes wouldn't stoping flashing between brown and red

"It's still happening" Mr Yukimura said noticing them flashing

"I can't make them go back" Malia added holding up her clawed hands

"Obviously the virus is affecting the three of you in a way it won't hit any human being" Mr Yukimura explained

"You guys have to stay out of sight, we have to quarantine you from the quarantine" Stiles interrupted

"Yeah but where, I'm mean what if they get violent like on a full moon" Kira asked

"We shouldn't stay in here" Scott replied

"Not in the locker room, we'd tear it to shreds" I added "And neither would a classroom"

"What about the basement?" Kira asked

"Too many ways out" Scott replied "We need something secure, somewhere nobody can find us" I looked up and it looked like Stiles and I got the same idea

"The Vault" Stiles said before I could

"The Hale vault, the Hales always have an escape route" I cut in

"Like their house" Scott added "There has to be another way in" we grabbed some blueprints to the school

"Okay this is where the school sign is, so the vault's got to be right about here" Stiles said pointing to the place on the map

"I suppose if there's another entrance, it would probably be accessible from the basement" Mr Yukimura cut in

"It's probably in the hallway, west corridor-" Stiles began then started falling over if it wasn't for Mr Yukimura catching him "Whoa" Stiles mumbled when he stood upright again then Mr Yukimura lifted his shirt sleeve and we saw the illness marks

"It's happening to you too, you're getting sick, you all are" Mr Yukimura said stating the obvious

"I don't feel sick" Kira protested

"I think it's affecting you differently neurologically, I found your test answers here in a pile with the others" he laid it down on the table and you could see she had shaded circles like you would in the bubbles but there were nowhere near where they should have gone

We quickly left the locker room and headed to the basement unseen and started looking for the entrance to the vault when we got to the right corridor, I looked behind the shelves and saw something engraved into the wall with some sort of key hole looking mechanism

"Guys over here" Scott and Stiles helped me move the shelves and I saw a huge triskele carved into the wall "This is it" I replied knowing because the triskele was the Hale pack symbol

"Look at the cracks it the wall, it's like the entrance outside" Stiles said noticing the symbol too and knew what it meant

"It only opens with claws" I added then saw Stiles look at me but I shook my head I wasn't a Hale so I couldn't open the vault no matter what my relationship was with a Hale

"Anyone's claws right?" he asked looking at Malia since she was the only one who could open it since she was Peter's daughter, he looked at Scott and motioned to Malia with his eyes since she didn't know about Peter

"Um…Malia can you try?" Scott asked her

"Why me?" she asked us

"We don't have control" I stated as Scott and I showed her our clawless hands

"Okay I'll do it" she replied looking at Scott and Stiles "But first tell me what you've been hiding from me" Scott and Stiles shared a look "I know you think you're trying to protect me but I can handle it" they both looked down guilty and I was about to tell her the truth about Peter because we were running out of time "I know I'm on the list"

"Yes…" Stiles agreed obviously happy he didn't have to tell her the truth about being Peter's daughter

"So how much?" she asked us

"How much what?" Stiles asked her

"How much am I worth?" she clarified

"Four million" Scott replied, she looked down

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked her

"Yeah, Scott's worth twenty five, Skyler's worth twenty eight they'll take you two out way before me" she replied

"Gee thanks" I muttered

"It's progress, it's progress" Stiles said making me roll my eyes as Malia opened the vault

We walked in then the stone wall closed behind us locking us in here, we all sat down considering we could be stuck down here for a while and I really wanted to check in on Derek but couldn't since none of us had our phones, Kira started pacing, Stiles and Malia were sitting in the corner and Stiles was brushing Malia's hair down while Scott and I sat on some crates

"You know this is where it all started" Stiles began "There's where the money was" he gestured to the small vault behind us "117 million in bearer bonds"

"How do you even changer bearer bonds into cash?" Kira asked him

"The bank, I guess" Stiles replied "They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust"

"Peter was in a coma remember and I don't think Derek even knew about them" I protested standing up and went over to the shelf where I knew the triskele talisman was but turned around and leaned on the shelves

"You know bearer bonds are basically extinct" Stiles continued

"Why does it matter?"

"You know how many problems that money could solve?" I glared at Stiles knowing he was referring more to the bag under Scott's bed

"For you?" Kira asked him before I could bite his head off

"Me, my dad…the Eichen house and MRI bills are crushing him" Stiles replied as I crosses my arms

"Mom does this thing" Scott said looking up at me "She writes down all the items on our budget and how much they cost, then she adds it all up and figures out how long we have until…we lose the house" I looked down feeling guilty but I couldn't and wouldn't steal from Derek I just couldn't and it wasn't like I could ask him for the money either

Scott and Stiles got up and walked over to the entrance so Scott could listen in, they were both ignoring me because I reckon Scott told Stiles about my thoughts on the money and they both obviously want to keep it

"Anything?" Stiles asked him

"They're looking for us"

"Someone's going to have to go out there" Stiles added then they looked back at Malia and Kira who was across the vault, Malia was breathing heavily

"We need to tell her the truth about Peter" Scott whispered

"He's right" I cut in quietly walking closer to him "She's gonna see the rest of the dead pool eventually"

"Try to remember that Peter is the one name missing on that list, which either makes him really lucky or The Benefactor, she finds out about him you know she's going to go to him, you know she is and then he's gonna twist his way into her head like he does with everyone including us"

"Speak for yourself" I muttered

"We let him walk around like nothing ever happened, like he's one of the good guys but he's not one of the good guys, if she finds out about him, she's gone and that's probably what he's waiting for and then he wins, we lose"

"Were already losing" Scott replied holding up his hand where black blood was seeping out of his finger cuticles

I sat down against the shelving because it was getting harder to breathe and stand but I wasn't thinking about the fact that I might be dying, I just kept thinking about Derek and the fact that I might not get to say goodbye to him and that was worse than dying

As the rest of us waited for Stiles to return, I was aware we were getting really sick so much that I was starting to lose vision but I could see Malia grab a paper out of Stiles jacket that he had put over her before leaving

"Malia" Scott said trying to get up as she opened it and was seemingly reading it "Malia?" she looked up panting

"I can't see, I can't see anything" she replied and I knew how she felt since I could barely see an inch in front of my face now

"Scott I can see either" I replied trying to blink and force my vision back, I stumbled forward trying not to freak out by the fact I was completely blind and didn't like this at all

"What's happening to us?" I heard Malia ask as something smashed

"Scott, I can't…I can't see" Kira cried out, I crawled forward trying to feel my way through the vault and managed to support myself to a standing up position with the shelfs

"Hey Skye, Scotty, in the vault, in there with you, it's called reishi mushrooms" we heard Stiles yell from outside the vault "Scott, Skye open the door!" he was hitting the wall "It's in there with you, it's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves, Scott!" I tried to feel around on the shelfs remembering a jar like that when I was in here with Derek and Mr Argent "Guys can you hear me!"

"Where…" I couldn't find it and didn't know what side of the room I was on

"Reishi…Scott, I saw it, in a jar on one of the shelves, reishi" Kira said falling to a whisper and very blurry visioned saw Scott stand then use his wolf eyes before stumbling over to the shelves before knocking something off which stuttered against the concrete sending a mist throughout which allowed us to finally breathe

Scott opened the vault door and we fell out into the hallway breathing in the fresh air to clear the rest of whatever this was out of our systems, Scott helped Kira stand as Stiles went over to Malia but she refused to look at him

Stiles went to touch her hair but she grabbed his arm and shoved it away before standing and left, we all looked back at Stiles who had the dead pool list, which clearly had Malia's name on it with the last name Hale which meant she knew

We went upstairs and outside where I breathed in more fresh air before I smelt him and took off running and straight into his arms with a jump

"Skye" I cried against his shoulder as he brushed my hair down before setting me down on my feet then grabbed my face and brought me into a kiss

"I was so scared Der" I cried into his chest

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't get to you…I'm so sorry" I shook my head

"My only thought was that I didn't get to say goodbye to you"

"Shh you don't ever have to say goodbye Skyez" I nodded and kissed him again then hugged his neck tight because I was so afraid that I wouldn't get to again, that was such a close call and it was still only the beginning

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the late update and I hope you all are still reading and liking this story, I know there hasn't been much Skye and Derek fluff but I will try to add some while staying true to the show's storyline  
Please review :)**


	8. Time Of Death

**A/N: This chapter is again in two POV's, Skye's & Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Scott and I were waiting for our dad to finish up doing his reports since he had to kill the assassin who was trying to kill Stiles and it was the test instructor who made us all sick with a weaponized version of canine distemper that kills werewolves

 _"_ _Preliminary notes on firearm discharge incident, assailant armed with sound-suppressor equipped Walther P88, having heard the perpetrator's threat and countdown, I made visual confirmation of the barrel of the weapon pressed to the potential victim's head, determining the danger to be imminent, I felt no choice but to respond with the use of deadly force"_ we heard our dad record before coming out of his office "Thanks for waiting I know it's late"

"It's okay" Scott and I both said walking toward him "It's not like we're going to school tomorrow anyway" I added

"Unfortunately, I'm going back to have to drive back to San Francisco tonight, I'll need to do a review at the field office but I'll be back as soon as I can" he looked down "I might have to miss the first game of the season" he added looking at Scott

"It's no big deal" Scott argued

"It is to me, I'm keeping my promises this time" dad replied then looked down when Scott and I looked at the bags in his hand which held his gun and bullets "What I did, it was necessary, justifiable, you two know that right?"

"Have you done it before?" Scott asked him

"Two other times, it's not easy taking a man's life even someone who forces you to do it"

"How do you deal with it?" Scott asked and I looked at him confused by all the questions

"You look at it logically, without emotion, you compartmentalize" dad replied

"How do you do that?" okay seriously Scott why are you so interested, I tried to pick up his emotions but like Derek he was learning to block me out when he wanted to

"I used to do it by drinking" dad replied scoffing, I looked down at my feet knowing full well that he had told Scott about why he left "Come here kids" he pulled us both into a quick hug "One more thing when I do come back, we have to talk about some stuff you two and your friends, the way you guys handle things it doesn't seem to faze you like it should, it's like you guys know something I don't" Scott and I gave him a look "When I get back, I'd like to be in the know" all Scott and I could do was nod

The next morning we were standing around the kitchen table at our house with three laptops on the table, we had come up with a plan to try and figure out who the Benefactor is but I didn't like it one bit

"Is three enough?" Kira asked

"Depends on how many cameras they have but I think so" Stiles replied

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked nervously

"Were doing it, tonight" Scott encouraged

"But isn't it kind of dangerous?" Liam asked again, yep he was definitely nervous and it wasn't even him

"It's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic" I cut in looking at Scott as I really didn't agree with this plan one bit

"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam asked

"Something dangerous or something idiotic?" Stiles asked him

"I think it's a yes to both" Kira cut in

"You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to" Scott said looking at Liam

"I'm not scared" he protested

"Then your borderline idiotic" Stiles replied clapping his shoulder then turned to Scott "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us, you know that right?"

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira asked

"Because the tape for Garret's bag said visual confirmation required" Scott replied

"Simon said the same thing, he couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof you guys were dead" Stiles added

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool but you can't send the proof" Scott continued

"You don't get paid" Kira replied

"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor" Liam asked

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead" Scott replied

"Especially is it's someone high on the list" Stiles added

"So if he wants visual confirmation…"

"He's going to have to come get it himself" Scott replied cutting Liam off

We got started on the plan as soon as night fell and it still sucked especially now that it was actually happening, Liam and I were pacing at the bottom of Scott's bed and Kira and her mom stood on either side of it as Scott was lying down

"Are you guys totally sure about this?" Liam asked

"I think Liam's kind of nervous, maybe you should tell him it's going to be alright" Kira said looking down at Scott

"It's going to be all alright" Scott replied but was looking at Kira

"So you've done this before, right?" I asked looking up at Kira's mom

"I've seen it done" she replied

"Is that just as good?" Liam cut in just as nervous as I was

"No" she replied

"Mom, you're not inspiring confidence" Kira said

"Good, this is a terrible idea" she protested with us

"Do you want us to do it without you?" Kira asked her, she looked at Scott

"Put your hand over his heart" Kira's mom said as I took a seat in Scott's desk chair just in case I pass out from the no doubt overwhelming emotions I was about to get from Scott as Kira put her hand over Scott's heart

"Hold on" Scott quickly stopped her then looked up at Kira's mom "What happens while I'm out, am I gonna feel anything?" he asked her

"It might feel like your dreaming"

"Good dreams or bad?" Scott asked her

"I suppose that depends on you" she replied then Scott laid back down, Kira put her hand back over his heart and began shooting a current of electricity into Scott to almost stop his heart so he appeared dead

Scott began gasping and I felt everything he felt right now which almost made me go unconscious but I managed to push it down then stare at my brother hoping that we didn't actually kill him but I heard the one heartbeat that would keep him alive for the next hour

We called an ambulance and Scott was taken to the hospital where they declared him dead but he really wasn't, then we all met up in the morgue where Scott lied motionless on the body freezer table as my mom walked in wiping her eyes from her dramatic show of fake grief

"I still hate this plan" she said looking up at us "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying, he looks dead"

"Give me your hand" Kira's mom said, mom looked at me and Stiles as we both nodded and she gave Kira's mom her hand which she placed over Scott's heart "Wait for it" Scott's heart beat and she sighed in relief

"Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" she asked

"Enough for an Alpha" Kira's mom replied

"How much time do we have?" mom asked us

"Forty-five minutes" Kira's mom replied

"What happens after that?"

"I bring him back that same way" Kira replied

"No I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minutes?" mom asked looking around at all of us

"No one's told her?" Kira's mom asked us

"What, what happens after forty-five minutes?" mom requested

"He dies!" Kira's mom replied just adding to my worry

Stiles, Kira, Liam and I went into an empty room and set up our camera's which with Argent's help we were hacking into the hospital's security feed, Stiles phone rang so he picked it up

 _"_ _I'm here, you ready?"_ I heard Argent over the phone _"Try it now"_ Stiles clicked a button and the computers came to life with the cameras showing and watched them in case anybody who looks suspicious then one of the cameras started glitching

"Is that supposed to look like that?" Liam asked as it went to 'No signal'

"No, no it's not" Stiles replied

"Where is that?" Kira asked

"It's the roof, someone's gonna have to check it out" I replied

"I'll go" Kira said going to leave

"Whoa, whoa this might not just be a malfunction" Stiles protested with her

"That's why I'm bring this" she said showing us her sword

"I'm coming with you" Liam added then followed her out

"Okay and you're both coming right back, immediately" Stiles yelled after them before sighing loudly "Kids"

"Were the same age as Kira and Liam is like two years younger" I replied rolling my eyes but the cameras went completely dead and we lost the feed so Stiles and I left and ran into Argent who pulled his gun on us "Whoa" I said sticking my hands up

"The powers out in the whole building, we lost all the cameras" Stiles said as Argent put his gun down

"Stay with Scott" he said "Text me if you see or hear anything" he added then looked at his watch which read we had eighteen minutes left, Stiles and I went back into the morgue

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

Braeden put a gun on the table, after I showed her that I no longer had my werewolf eyes or any of my senses, speed and healing she insisted I learn how to defend myself with the use of weapons

"This is a Sig Sauer P226 .9mm" she explained

"I don't like guns" I protested

"That's because you've never learned to use one" she argued

"Or because I've been shot, repeatedly" I pointed out

"You'll like this one" she replied pulling out the clip "The legal clip size in California is ten, you always want to remember how many shots you fire, running out of bullets can get you killed, it also makes you look stupid" she put the clip back in the grabbed my hand and put the gun in my hand "But using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot"

"Why's that" I asked looking down at the gun

"Because an average person can move twenty one feet in 1.5 seconds, if they have a knife they can gut you before you can pull and fire, so with a gun you need distance" she moved to stand in front of me "Go for it, pull the gun on me" I scoffed then pointed the gun at her but she easily disarmed me

"So yeah" I mumbled

"Wanna go again" she asked handing me the gun back, I cleared my throat then tried it again but same result, this was useless

"One more time" I insisted

"I can do this all day" she replied kind of flirty which made me step back and think about Skye, I quickly kicked my leg out knocking her off balance then grabbed her arm before she could fall over and pointed the gun against her side

"You cheated" she said

"Learning to bend" I replied just as she leaned in like she was trying to kiss me but I leaned back away from her "Don't do that!" I protested moving to the other side of the table

"Why?" she asked

"Because I'm kind of with someone" I stated "Skyler's my mate and the only thing I want" she frowned then went to leave "You don't have to leave, especially when I promised the hospital I'd look after you" I told her then watched her wince "You still need to recover, the bed's still yours you should rest" she walked over to the bed as I turned and looked down at the guns

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

We stood guard over Scott but as the minutes ticked by I was getting restless so Stiles tried calling Argent but he didn't seem to be picking up which slightly worried me even more because we're running out of time fast

"Come on, come on, answer the phone, answer the phone Argent come on" he was pacing back and forth "Come on Argent answer the phone, why are you not answering the phone?" he continued ranting just as Argent was thrown into the room through the doors

"Uh Stiles, Skye run" he groaned "Get out of here" Kate followed him in so I shifted and roared at her as I stood in front of the freezer which had Scott in it

"Get out of the way Skyler"

"I don't think so!" I growled, she's lucky I haven't ripped her throat out again for what she's did to Derek

"I'm taking the body"

"Why, visual confirmation" Stiles asked her but she laughed

"Don't worry handsome, I'm not The Benefactor" she replied walking closer

"Then why do you want the body?" Argent asked her

"I wish I could tell you" she replied but Argent was quick to stop her and pulled a gun to her chin "I always forget you carry two" I snarled

"Back off!" Argent warned her

"You sure you can pull that trigger fast enough?"

"I don't want to" he argued

"You're not going to kill me" Kate replied

"I'm not going to let you take his body" I felt Stiles grab my hand

"Okay, well obviously you guys have a lot to talk about, so maybe I saw some coffee, a vending machine outside" Stiles tried but I hit him because sarcasm was not what we needed right now

"Listen to me Kate, we have a plan" Argent said trying to reason with her

"And if killing Scott was part of it, your worse than me" I growled and bared my fangs

"He's telling the truth, were trying to get to The Benefactor" Stiles added

"If you didn't notice you're on that list too and worth more than most" Argent continued

"That's why I'm here" Kate exclaimed

"Then back off and let us do what we planned" Argent yelled at her "Take the Berserkers and go, Kate please" he said calmer "We have a plan" she left and Kira was able to bring Scott back just in time thank god

"What happened did it work" Scott asked us but we didn't answer him and he could tell it didn't by our looks, Liam ran in making us all look at him as he didn't say anything

"What?" Kira asked him

"It's your mother" he replied "She's hurt" Kira left to check on her mom

We all left the hospital with many questions as to how Scott was alive and he had to come back for tests, I headed to Derek's because I wanted to tell him that the plan didn't work but I didn't expect to walk in to what I saw

Braeden was in his bed and he was standing over the table in just his boxers, the table was covered in guns and Braeden looked shirtless underneath his covers, he looked up when he must have heard me approach but I turned around and ran downstairs

"Skye wait nothing happened" he yelled running after me but I refused to stop until I was outside and he pulled on my arm to get me to stop

"You're unbelievable" I yelled shoving him away from me

"Nothing happened okay"

"Don't lie to me Derek what I just saw doesn't leave much for interpretation"

"I'm not lying okay, listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I'm lying" I glared at him "Nothing happened" his heart rate never jumped or skipped "See I'm not lying, nothing happened" I don't why I still didn't believe him

"Then what did because clearly something happened, why was she naked on your bed" I yelled at him taking a step back when he tried to reach out to me

"We were training"

"Bullsh…"

"It's the truth!" he yelled cutting me off "She was teaching me how to use a gun"

"Why do you need to learn how to shoot?" I asked him not believing this story for an instant

"Because it's all gone Skyler!" he yelled confusing me

"What's gone?"

"Everything, my smell, my hearing, my vision and even my healing, I've lost it all" he yelled

"What?" I asked more quietly "Why?"

"What Kate did-"

"No why didn't you tell me before?" I cut him off "You promised you'd tell me"

"There hasn't exactly been time"

"That's a load of crap Derek, there has been plenty of time to tell me especially when it's something this important, I am so sick of you keeping things from me, I thought that it would change but it hasn't your still the self-centred jerk you've always been"

"I never asked you to fall in love with me Skyler" that only angered me more

"No you didn't so I guess the jokes on me huh, I'm the stupid idiot who fell for the most lying egotistical jerk in Beacon Hills" we stood there glaring at each other "I can't believe you sometimes, I thought mates were supposed to be as close as anything but you keep pushing me away every time I try and get closer"

"Then go Skyler, I'm not chaining you to my bed" I glared at him

"Of course you go there" I turned to walk away but felt him grab my arm again

"What do you want me to say then Skyler?"

"You shouldn't have to ask that, we've known each other for almost two years Derek and I feel as if were right back where we started in our relationship which clearly means we haven't learnt anything and clearly were not mates because otherwise it wouldn't be this hard" I tried to walk away but he pulled me back again but this time into his arms

"We are mates and you know that deep down so stop trying to walk away because we both know you'll be back soon enough"

"Let me go Derek" he refused so I tried pushing on his chest

"Stop Skye, okay I'm sorry" he let me go "I'm sorry for not telling you but I don't want you worrying over something that can't be stopped, I've lost my powers and have no idea how to deal with it, being a werewolf is all I've ever known and now it's gone" I sighed

"Being a werewolf didn't define who you were Derek and not having those powers isn't going to change you, yes you don't have your senses, reflexes or healing but I didn't fall for you because you were a werewolf with almighty powers, I fell for you because you have a caring heart when you want to show it, you're brave and self-less and that's what I've always loved about you"

"But I don't know how to live without them Skye" I took a step closer

"Then you come to me for help instead of pushing me away because from the beginning when I found out about the supernatural it's you who I've leaned on for help through every obstacle we've faced and now it's your turn to lean on me, I love you Derek Hale and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon if you just let me help you through this" he nodded "So what exactly happened upstairs, why is Braeden naked in your bed?"

"She was teaching me to shoot and pull the gun on someone" he sighed "She tried to kiss me but I didn't let it get that far and clearly stated that you are the only one I'll ever what" I growled

"I can't believe I ever liked her" I stated "Do we still need her or can I rip her throat out"

"We still need her to find Kate"

"She was at the hospital tonight and tried to take Scott's body" he frowned "She left though much to my displeasure since I was ready to kill her then and there"

"You're not a killer Skye, you'd never hurt anybody no matter how much you wish you could" I looked down knowing it was true "But's it's one of the things I love about you" I nodded and hugged him again

"Can we not fight anymore, please?"

"We'll try" he replied making me chuckle quietly, I really hated fighting with him especially when this whole situation already had me stressed out and since the third part of the dead pool unlocked with Derek's name as the cypher key I was really worried about him because I'm deadly serious when I saw I can't live without him, Derek Hale is and will forever remain the love of my life

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like the fact that Braeden didn't break them up, it took me a lot of thought on how to change Derek's interactions with her this episode so I hope this was okay and you don't hate me for having them fight a little at the end here and I hope your enjoying the direction this story has taken, S4 is a little bit harder to write so I'm sorry these chapters have taken a little longer**

 **P.S: Please review :)**


	9. Perishable

Stiles had called me and Scott telling us to get to Derek's because Deputy Parrish had just beat another Deputy nearly to death and his dad was accidently shot in the scuffle but the alarming detail was that the other Deputy lit Parrish on fire when he was covered in gasoline but he was up and walking around like it hadn't happened so he was hoping Derek could shed some light on the matter

We watched in silence as Derek inspected Parrish's hands and I was a little nervous considering how impossible this should be but then impossible has pretty much explained our lives lately

"He covered you in gasoline?" Derek asked Parrish who nodded at him

"It's the hair and nails, isn't it?" Lydia asked "The parts of the body that are essentially dead"

"Well they should be gone" Derek replied

"I was set on fire, all of me should be gone" Parrish cut in

"Not if you're like us" Scott replied making me look over and raise my eyebrows as was he really telling more people about us, this was turning out to be the worst kept secret ever

"Like you?" Parrish asked him, Scott turned to us as we all stared at him

"I don't think he's like us" Derek insisted

"Then what is he?" Lydia replied and I'm sure Parrish is thinking we're all nuts

"Sorry but I have no idea" Derek replied

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira" Scott stated

"This is a little out of my experience" Derek replied "There might be something in the bestiary did you try Argent?"

"We don't know where he is" I cut in

"Okay hold on what's a bestiary?" Parrish asked us "Actually that's not even my first question just…just tell me one thing, are all of you like Lydia?" I quirked an eyebrow at Lydia "Are you all psychic?" I fought the urge to laugh

"Psychic?" Derek asked him as Scott turned to look at me then Derek

"Yeah" Parrish replied looking around at us

"Not exactly" Scott and I said together

"Okay then what are you?" Parrish asked, Scott turned his head who raised his eyebrows at Scott telling him to go ahead, it was better than letting Parrish guess and raise questions to other people

Scott smiled then closed his eyes and turned to Parrish then opened them and revealed his glowing red eyes

"We're werewolves" I stated when Parrish looked dumbfounded "And before you say they don't exist" I flipped out my claws "And were not the only creatures out there, your worst nightmares are quite possible to" I added looking up at Derek who smiled

"She's right there's creatures like Kitsunes which are fox spirits, Wendigos cannibalistic shapeshifters, Werecoyotes, Kanimas," Scott went on to explain all the things we had discovered of late

"Banshee's" Lydia added gesturing to herself

"Wait what's a Kanima?" Parrish cut in

"We'll get back to that" Scott replied moving to sit beside Parrish on the leather couch "Just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool"

"But I don't even know what I am" Parrish insisted like that was supposed to make a difference

"I'm pretty sure they don't care" Derek replied

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Parrish asked us

"We're starting to lose count" Lydia replied but with the recent attempt on Parrish's life has made me think it's not just professional killers anymore

"But is it still just professionals?" I asked voicing my thoughts

"I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this" Parrish replied confirming my thoughts "I think he was just taking a chance"

"That means anyone with the dead pool can take a chance" Derek replied looking down at me worriedly and I knew it was because I was worth the big money and he knew he couldn't protect me if it came down to someone trying to kill me

"But if Haigh had it, then who else does?" Parrish asked us "How easy is it to get this thing now?" he added, Scott looked up at me and Derek but we didn't have an answer to that either since it could literary be everyone and anyone now, Lydia started telling us about the Eichen girl Meredith being at her grandmother's lake house

"Meredith was only at my grandmother's house once but I think once was enough" Lydia went on to explain sitting down on Derek's bed as I was sitting on the leather couch

"How did you grandmother know her?" Derek asked her

"She didn't, she found her because of another woman named Maddy, the woman she loved" Lydia stood up and walked over to Scott "I never met her" she handed him a photo "But I saw her name everywhere, she used to be part of a yacht racing team, there were plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the regattas she'd won"

"How'd she die?" Parrish asked her

"How's not the story, it's what happened right before" Lydia replied confusing me "My grandmother Lorraine used to work in San Francisco for IBM, she was there on the weekend catching up on work she started hearing this sound like rain" Lydia continued walking to the window "But when she looked out the windows…all she saw was blue sky"

"But she kept hearing the rain?" Scott asked her

"And it just kept getting louder, rain and thunder cracking like gunshots in her head, so loud she finally just screamed" Lydia kept on explaining

"Like a Banshee" Derek and I said at the same time, Lydia turned away

"She called Maddy, who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake but Maddy said that the sun was shining there too so Lorraine didn't say anything"

"There was an accident?" Parrish stated

"It took them four days to find Maddy's body and then it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew, she started with parapsychologists, like the PHD in their name made it more scientific, they built the study in the lake house according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find, none of it worked" Lydia explained "Then she started getting into more extreme occult, things like mediums and psychics all of them were failures until Meredith, they found her at Eichen house this fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard, they brought her to the study and they almost killed her, she was hospitalized for over a year, she…never really recovered, my grandmother drove her insane and I drove her to suicide and all she ever wanted to do was help"

We all moved to stand around Derek's desk as Lydia showed us a piece of paper with more code on it, the same type of code that the dead pool was written in

"My grandmother created the code for the dead pool, they think she's the Banshee who put the names out in the first place" she slid the paper over to Scott "She left me this message in the same code"

"But she didn't leave you the cipher key, did she?" Scott asked her, Lydia shook her head as I grabbed Derek's hand still scared considering his name broke the last part of the list

Lydia and Parrish left leaving me with Scott and Derek, I saw Scott walk over to Derek's bed where a gun was laying on a blanket and he picked it up to look at it which made me nervous for some reason

"Careful with that" Derek said approaching him as I stared down at my hands

"I thought you didn't like guns" Scott said then passed it to Derek when he held out his hand for it "Does this have something to do with your eyes?" I looked up and shared a look with Derek

"My eyes, my strength, the healing…all of it" Derek said without looking at Scott

"Gone?" Scott asked him

"Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening" Derek added as he put the gun down on the bed, Scott looked over at me and I knew he was asking if I knew so I nodded my head

"If the dead pool was really made by a Banshee then there's something else that you should know about" I knew what he was about to say and stood up because I hadn't told Derek about that yet "Your name broke the third cipher key" Derek looked over at me then looked down

"And the other two keys were Allison and Aiden" Derek replied realising what I had been fearing for weeks

"And I…I don't want to make you nervous but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't it?" Scott said sounding nervous himself "Allison, Aiden…you"

"Names picked by a Banshee" Derek said

"It…it could mean that you're in danger" Scott continued and cast a worried look over at me

"Scott, Banshees don't predict danger, they predict death" Derek replied then looked over at me but I was silent because I didn't know what to say, I know I can't lose Derek but I might not get a choice and it terrified me

Scott left but I didn't go with him and told him to tell mom that I was okay and that I'd see him at school then sat back down on the couch putting my head in my hands, I felt like my whole world was crumbling underneath my feet and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it

"Skye…hey look at me" I felt Derek sit next to me "Hey" he lifted my chin so I'd look at him but it didn't make me feel any better "You're gonna be okay"

"No I won't Derek" I argued

"You're gonna stop the dead pool and go on with your life-"

"Stop it" I said angrily "Don't tell me goodbye Derek, you can't do that to me"

"Skye I'm being realistic"

"Well don't" I replied crossing my arms like a petulant child "I don't even want to think of a world where you don't exist Derek, it's not a world I want to live in because if you die then so do I, I heard Cora say that once when we all thought you were dead" he sighed

"You'll live Skye and it'll take time but you'll move on"

"How can you say that, how would you feel if I was the one dying?" I asked him

"I'd be devastated but I also know you wouldn't want me to go through the rest of my life mourning you" I looked down because I knew that was true "And that's what I want for you, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy but I want you to be happy"

"I'm happy with you Derek, you're the only person who makes me feel happy" he cupped my cheek

"And you'll find that again, it won't be exactly like us but it'll be something, you deserve every bit of happiness in life Skye" he wiped away a tear with his thumb "I'm always gonna love you Skye, you were the first real person I loved with every bit of my heart" he pulled me to him and I hugged him as if this was the last time I was gonna see him

"I love you Derek more than anything" he nodded and I swear I felt a tear fall against my neck where his head was buried but didn't comment

I went to school the next day even though I really didn't want to be here, I needed to be away from Derek for now at least because last night was really heavy and I needed to just get away and stop thinking about even if it was for a few hours so I even stayed after school for the bonfire

I found Scott and he told me about Liam's printer had kept printing out a new part of the dead pool and how he was worth a hell of a lot more now and that Liam was terrified, we then started just walking around trying to spot an kind of danger but I saw Malia who was dancing and nodded my head to Scott and we walked over to her

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Scott asked her because we hadn't seen her since we were all in the vault after she found out she was a Hale

"Getting drunk" she replied "What are you doing?" she asked him

"Trying to make sure no one gets hurt" Scott replied

"That sounds fun to" she said taking another swig of her clearly alcoholic drink

"I don't want to ruin your night or anything but we can't get drunk" I told her smiling at her dumbfounded look

"What?" she asked me

"We think it has something to do with our healing but trust me we've tried" Scott added

"You're not gonna feel anything" I said because I have tried recently so that I can forget the crisis right now but obviously it didn't work

"Maybe you should be tell him that" she replied pointing over at Liam who was sitting with his friend Mason tipping alcohol into his drink then chugged it, we continued to talk to Malia and her attitude was kind of addictive because she wasn't worried about anything right now and I envied that considering I'm nothing but worried about everything and everyone around me right now

"I just want to talk" Scott insisted when Malia ignored him

"Well, I just want to dance" she replied

"We had our reasons, we didn't tell you about Peter-"

"To protect me" she interrupted Scott "That's what Peter said you would say and guess what he said next, that you were right" I looked at her confused because that didn't sound like Peter which meant he was up to something "Does that surprise you?"

"No it makes me wonder what he wants, Malia we need to stick together" I cut in

"You, us, Stiles-" Scott added

"I don't want to talk about Stiles" she replied cutting him off again "I just want to dance and get drunk" she added lifting her flask then wobbled like she was drunk

"Malia whoa, whoa, whoa" Scott leapt forward and caught her as she laughed "You are drunk" Scott looked at me but I shrugged as I had no idea

"Yep" Malia stated

"But you can't be" I replied then looked over at Liam who was also looking like he was drunk

"Is this what drunk feels like, it doesn't feel as good as I hoped" Malia asked

"I don't think it's supposed to" Scott replied as Malia continued to sway and wasn't looking to good "Malia" Scott sniffed inside her flask "What's in this, what did you have to drink?" he asked her

"Just vodka" she replied, I saw Scott looking behind Malia so I followed his gaze and saw some guy watching us

"Stay on your feet and keep moving" Scott put her arm around his shoulder so I grabbed the other and did the same as we walked over towards Liam and we tried to get them to drink some water

"How much has he had to drink?" I asked Mason as Scott gave Malia a bottle of water

"Not enough to get him like this" he replied as Scott came back over

"Something's happening we need to get them out of here, I think we're gonna have to…" Scott said but then stared at his hand and I knew what he was feeling since I was getting a bit dizzy myself

"How much have you two drank?" Mason asked us

"Nothing, not even a sip" Scott replied clutching the table for support, I sat down next to Liam and tried to focus my blurry vision but couldn't then held my head when the music got louder and felt like it was pounding in my head "It's not the drinks…"

"It's the music" I finished

"I have to…I have to turn off the music" Scott slurred "Don't let them out of your sight" I stood up shakily and went with Scott because he should be alone, not when were like this

We went up to the DJ booth very wobbly and with blurred vision and I swear the DJ smiled and turned up the music on purpose which had both Scott and me groaning in pain as we fell forward in agony as someone grabbed us and started dragging us towards the school

"Wait…stop" Scott begged them

They dragged us inside the school then dropped us beside Malia and Liam who were passed out on the floor, I leaned up against the lockers and stared at the man in front of us who was holding a red fuel can

"What is that?" Scott asked stupidly "What are you doing?"

"It's gasoline, Haigh says we gotta burn you" the man replied and I looked over at Scott angrily because he just had to ask, he uncapped it then started drenching us in the gasoline which burnt my eyes and nose from the smell and spluttered to get it out of my face, we couldn't fight back because we could still hear the music and it was stopping us

Scott tried to stand but they guy kicked him back down against the lockers then lit a lighter moving it towards him

"No" I yelled making him look at me, I was not about to watch my twin brother get burned alive even if my vision was blurry but suddenly the music cut out

I looked at Scott with matching glowing red eyes and Scott grabbed the man's hand which still had the lighter in it and closed the flame then broke his hand just as Braeden came in and knocked him away from us with Derek following her which spiked an unwanted jealousy that I still had when I saw them together

Derek walked up to three approaching guards and fought with them and successfully knocked them on their arses as we all tried to stand now that we weren't being affected by the music then Braeden snapped the leaders neck making me look away

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asked Derek as he walked up

"Your covered in gasoline" Derek replied making me laugh

"Oh yeah" Scott said again stupidly as Derek held out his hands for us, I grabbed onto his hand and he helped me and Scott stand, I smiled and went to hug him but then remembered that I was covered in gasoline

"I need a shower" I muttered making them laugh


	10. Montrous

**A/N: Hi readers, I asked you if you wanted Skye to fall pregnant and most of you said yes so I have decided to write another story for you and still honor the readers who said no because Skye was too young and I argee after careful consideration of all my readers, I won't be doing Season 5 or 6 as there would be no point since Derek isn't in those seasons but I am currently working on an After Teen Wolf Story of sorts as it picks up the last episode of Season 6 when Derek comes back with Stiles to fight Monroe then continues on after that, so keep an eye out for the first chapter as I don't know when it will be, also sorry about this long Author's note and if some of you are disapointed by this choice**

* * *

I was trying to get some homework done as I've been falling behind a lot lately with everyone trying to kill us but suddenly Scott barged into my bedroom and threw the keys to my bike at me

"Get up, Kira found Brett" I nodded and quickly grabbed my jacket and helmet before following him down and saw Liam sitting on our couch "Kira found Brett" he repeated to Liam and handed him the spare helmet "They're fine but we've got to go"

"More assassins?" Liam asked us

"Maybe a lot more" Scott replied walking towards the door but I sensed Liam was hesitant so I stopped

"Different than the ones who just tried to set us on fire?"

"I thinks so, yeah" Scott replied still not even noticing Liam's fear, I saw him put down his helmet on the table and finally Scott turned closing the door then walked up to Liam and handed him the helmet again "How about I take you home?"

"I'm not like you's" Liam said refusing to meet either of us in the eyes

"Not yet" I argued, he was turning out okay given he didn't ask for any of this

"I don't mean I'm not strong or I'm never gonna learn how to be in control, I mean everything else, you guys and your friends try to protect everyone have you been doing this the whole time, I mean how are you all alive?"

"Not all of us are" I replied when I saw Scott's mournful look

"Let me at least take you home" Scott said holding out the helmet again, Liam sighed then took the helmet before following us out

After Scott dropped Liam off we headed to the animal clinic where Kira told us to meet her and quickly walked in, Kira walked out of the exam room and they kissed so I averted my eyes and knew what Scott feels like now when I kiss Derek in front of him

"Is your mom…?"

"She's okay, healing" Kira replied

"What about you?"

"Me?" Kira asked

"Are you okay?"

"Right now, very" Kira replied and I rolled my eyes as they kissed again

"Okay, did you find him, did you find Brett?" I asked so that they'd stop

"Actually I think I found all of them" Kira replied grabbing Scott's hand and lead us back to the exam room where we saw a whole pack "Satomi this is who I was telling you about" an older lady turned and smiled

"I know who Scott and Skyler McCall is" Scott and I shared a confused look with her

"Are we safe here?" the girl next to Brett asked, I looked around the room and saw five other people in the room other than the girl, Brett and Satomi, Scott turned to Kira

"We're gonna need help" Kira nodded "A lot of help"

We moved Satomi's pack to Argent's building as it was more secure than the animal clinic but we all became alert when we heard footsteps approaching us, Brett didn't wait to see who it was and charged out after shifting

"Wait, wait" Scott yelled stopping Brett from attacking Argent "Brett, this is his place, it's his" Brett stopped and shifted back then walked back towards us

"Scott if you bring in guests you could have called" Argent said putting away his gun

"We didn't have anywhere else to take them" Scott replied

"I know this man" Satomi said stepping forward "He may not remember but we've met before"

"You can trust him" Scott told her "I trust him" he added looking back at Argent

"How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi asked us

"What others?" Argent asked

"Last night, there was a whole team after them and they used crossbows" Kira replied then showed him an arrow that was broken

"They're hunters aren't they?" I asked Argent

"Not if they're killing for profit, not anymore" he replied

"Can they find us?" Brett asked him

"They might already know you're here maybe they're waiting for dark" Argent replied

"So were not safe here?" Kira asked Scott

"We're not safe anywhere" Satomi cut in "We've been trying to get out for days, everywhere we turn we find someone new trying to kill us" I felt bad for her especially since most of her pack was already gone from the Chemist's enhanced virus

"If they're coming, they're coming for you two as well" Argent said to me and Scott "Skye's still number one on the dead pool and Scott you're a close second"

"We know" Scott and I replied at the same time

"Lydia can get the answer from Meredith, she just needs more time" I added

"Then that's what she'll get" Argent stated then got to work setting up numerous things to help fight whoever was coming for us, I had called Derek for help and was a little put off when he got here with Braeden but wasn't going to let my detest for her bother me right now because we had bigger fish to fry, Scott walked up to where I was standing next to Derek watching Satomi's pack

"They'll be okay" he said looking at Derek who was also watching Satomi's pack

"They've got claws and fangs but they're not fighters" Derek said walking towards Braeden

"That's why Skye called you" Scott replied

"Well try to remember I don't have claws and fangs either anymore"

"That's why he called me" Braeden cut in and I fought the growl in my throat, I know that nothing is going on between them but I didn't like their friendship at all

"Am I the only one hoping this is all just a false alarm?" Kira asked "I mean it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens, right?" she looked around at us as nobody answered her

"Scott, you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?" Braeden asked Scott

"Lydia's still talking to Meredith, Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house they're trying to stop it"

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett asked from behind us "What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" he continued angrily and again nobody answered him for at least a couple of seconds

"Then let's send a message" Derek stated, I turned to him confused "Let's make tonight perfectly clear to anybody with a copy of that list, it doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters or an amateur who just picked up a gun" he held up his gun "Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is gonna be put on another list, our list!" he continued his pretty impressive speech "They get to be a name on our dead pool" Braeden cocked her gun in approval which again angered me

I walked away before I did something impulsive and to get my mind in shape for the battle that might be coming, I knew that one of us could die tonight and knew I would do anything to protect anyone of these people because we didn't deserve to be hunted down like this no matter what we were

"Skye" I turned around and saw Derek "What's wrong?"

"You mean other than hunters coming here to kill us?" I asked him snarkly "Nothing" I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm

"Come on Skye, I know you better than that"

"Just drop it Derek"

"Is this about Braeden, because I brought her here" I saw a couple of the others and Scott look over at us as they could hear every word of this

"Let's not to this right now" I nodded to them and he turned to look then back at me

"Skye you know I don't like her that way" he chose to argue anyway

"I'm not doing this right now Derek, not when we have ears on us" I walked away from him just as a beeping sounded through the warehouse which meant they were here as Argent had set up motion sensors which is what just got triggered

"Get back!" Braeden yelled as smoke grenades were thrown into the room sending up a cloud of smoke that impaired our vision then the gunshots started, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me down to hide then looked up as Derek walked away shooting his own gun, I was scared for him but knew I couldn't tell him to hide as that wasn't who Derek is, he's always been a fighter and that's not going to change just because he's lost his powers

When Scott and Kira started fighting I decided I wasn't just going to hide and started fighting back myself because what Derek said rang true, we needed to send a message that we wouldn't be going down without a fight, I took out two guys before turning to check on everybody but I noticed Scott

He was literary bashing a guy's head into the ground to the point you could hear the sickening thud then started punching him in the face before moving on to someone else and before I could stop him as it looked like his control was slipping I turned just in time to dodge someone attempting to shoot me and started to fight him off

I continued to fight off the swarm of hunters with guns and even was shot a few times but finally got a break and was running through the warehouse to find Scott or Derek to make sure they were okay and I found Scott first

He had just thrown a guy on top of a desk then jumped up and crouched over him and started slashing at him with his claws and I stood shocked as his face started transforming into something that resembled Peter's beast Alpha form

"SCOTT!" I yelled when he went for what would be the final blow but he looked to be stopping on his own when the guy held up his hands after Scott ripped off his helmet and his face went back to it's normal werewolf shape as the sound of phone's vibrating sounded through the warehouse and the hunters stopped firing then all started to leave

Scott took out the guy's phone and read something on the screen before turning to show the screen to the guy underneath him before getting off and transformed back as I continued to stare at him in shock as I have never seen him so blood thirsty or so out of control even when he was learning he had better control then that and frankly it scared me

We found Kira and started walking around assessing the many unconscious hunters lying on the ground, I spotted Derek and quickly ran into his arms forgetting about our fight earlier then stepped back but grabbed his hand as Satomi and her pack came out as well

"Is it over, really over?" I heard Kira ask Scott as they stepped ahead of us Scott nodded and I breathed out in relief laying my head against Derek's shoulder and squeezed his hand because it was finally over and we were all okay, we survived the dead pool


	11. A Promise to the Dead

I woke up in Derek's arms to the alarm blaring, we quickly got up and he grabbed his gun off the bedside table as I flipped out my claws before we started looking around for any sign of intrusion, I noticed footsteps in the light underneath the metal sliding door so I nodded towards it, Derek walked over and opened it and we saw Lydia who screamed as soon as the door opened, I covered my ears to block it out then she left like it never happened

"Lyd-" I called and went to chase her but Derek grabbed my hand

"I wouldn't recommend that" I looked at him then back to the door conflicted but then hugged him, he held my head against his chest as I cried because I knew what just happened was a banshee warning, Derek was going to die and soon

I must have cried myself back to sleep because I woke up back in the bed to Scott's voice, I sat up and pulled on one of Derek's shirts as I was only in my bra and underwear then walked over to them and saw the bag of cash on the table

"Don't you wanna know why it took so long to return it?" Scott asked him

"How much to make at the animal clinic?" Derek asked back

"Minimum wage" Scott replied and I thought about how I haven't worked a shift in ages but I've saved most of my pay

"That's why" Derek stated shrugging "Everyone can be tempted Scott, even a true Alpha"

"You're not angry?" Scott asked him

"It's not even mine, it belongs to Peter" Derek replied and now I feel bad we should have kept it

"Where's your money?" Scott and I asked him at the same time

"You're standing on it" I looked around a figured he meant the building but Scott looked down at his feet

"There's another vault?" Scott asked him making me roll my eyes as Derek chuckled

"No, I own the building and I have my own bank accounts, all the money from the vault was Peter's, I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back" Derek zipped up the bag then looked at Scott as he looked down

"I know Lydia was here last night" Scott said and Derek looked at me but I shrugged because I haven't had a chance to tell him "Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you, if anyone can find an answer it's him" I got dressed then went to school with Scott on my bike, it ended up in a race but my bike was a lot faster than his

"Ha I beat your ass again"

"Your bike's a lot more powerful than mine" I smirked

"Doesn't matter, I still won little brother" I laughed as he rolled his eyes then we headed to class

I went home after school because now that the dead pool was over I didn't need to go anywhere else or protect anyone, I pulled up in the driveway and saw Derek leaning on the hood of his FJ cruiser making me smile, I took off my helmet and put it on the seat before walking towards him

"What are you doing here?"

"I need an excuse to come and see you?" he asked me pulling me to him

"Of course not" I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed him

"Okay the actually is a reason for this visit, I want to take you on a date?" I smiled

"Our first real date?" he nodded making me smile and kiss him

"Let me quickly change first" he nodded so I quickly opened the house and let him in before running up to my bedroom and quickly got changed into blue jeans, a black top that hung off my left shoulder then put on my combat boots, I thought this was safe since I didn't know where he was taking me, I walked downstairs and he smiled when he saw me making me blush

"You look beautiful as always" he kissed my forehead then grabbed my hand and lead me out to his car and even opened the passenger door and helped me in before getting in himself, he started driving and I recognised where we were going instantly and smiled over at him

"Why are we going to the lookout point?"

"Because it's way too cheesy to take you to a restaurant and thought this is more us" he nodded to the backseat where there was a blanket and a takeout bag of food making me laugh but nodded

We pulled up and he grabbed the blanket and food from the backseat then laid out the blanket near the edge then put down the food as we sat and I smiled out at the view of Beacon Hills, I don't think I'd ever be able to leave here because it was home and nothing in the world could compare even if our lives had been threatened the last couple of years I'd still stay here

"So you want the chicken or the ham" Derek asked holding up two sandwiches making me laugh and hold my hand out for the chicken "I would have had better food but after setting up the loft for Scott's date with Kira I didn't leave myself much time to make anything else"

"This is still perfect because I'm here with you" he smiled and we just sat here and ate talking about absolutely nothing but everything at the same time and I've never been happier than right now

"You want some…" he opened the bag and grabbed out a container "Chocolate covered strawberries" I couldn't contain my laughter at Derek actually making chocolate covered strawberries

"So it was too cheesy to take me to a restaurant but you're not to cheesy for chocolate covered strawberries" I asked him still laughing so hard that my side was starting to hurt

"It's a part of romantic picnics 101" I smiled but took the one he offered me because I honestly loved these, we managed to eat the whole container between us but I think I ate most of them then laid back and we just watched the stars together still talking about completely random things and it was seriously the best date ever but I'd never been on a date so I wouldn't really know but I couldn't imagine that it could get any better than this

The whole next day I couldn't wipe the smile off my face during school and the rest of the night but it fell when I sat next to Stiles at the game and he told me Scott hasn't been at school but that he'd texted and said he was gonna be late and I cursed myself for not noticing but Derek and I stayed at my place last night since Kira and Scott had their first date as well and borrowed Derek's loft all night

"They're still not here" Liam stated looking around

"Okay what's really going on, are you nervous about the full moon it's not for another twenty four hours" Stiles asked him and Liam looked up at the moon and I could sense his nervousness but he was also afraid

"Liam, you're gonna be fine okay" I said encouraging him

"Just try not to rage out on anyone" Stiles added and I sent him a glare because that doesn't help

"You're not worried?" Liam asked him

"Okay, I'm mildly concerned, mildly" Stiles replied then got out his phone and texted Scott asking how late he was going to be

"We're gonna lose without him" Liam stated

"No we're not, we can be just as good as Scott, okay I've been practising, let me tell you something I'm getting good, really good" I raised my eyebrow at him because I highly doubted that

They ran out onto the field as I moved to sit next to Stiles dad and Malia and laughed when the whistle blew and Stiles fell down immediately, then he got hit in the side of the head with the ball and spastically fell down again then got taken out by the other team not a minute after he got back up, I saw Liam crouch beside him so I strained my ears to hear them

 _"_ _Yeah I'm gonna call Scott again"_ Stiles said making me chuckle

The other team scored again and of course coach started getting angry but I was more worried because Scott and Kira still weren't here and we were halfway through the game, when Stiles and Liam returned to the bench I went up to them

"Alright neither of them are answering, I gotta go see what's going on"

"You're leaving, what are you going to tell coach?" Liam asked him, we looked over at Coach as he threw his clipboard to the ground yelling

"Uh, you don't tell him anything, okay" I said then grabbed Stiles arm but stopped when I sensed Liam's fear again "Liam, you're gonna be okay, alright" the whistle blew again but Stiles and I left going over to his dad and told them the situation

"Want me to stay here if he shows up?" Malia asked

"Yes" Stiles and I replied then we left with the Sheriff heading to the loft first and when we walked in I saw Braeden and Derek already here inspecting a whole lot of damage

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked them

"It was supposed to be a date" Derek replied

"They were both here?" the Sheriff asked him

"And there both gone" Braeden replied just as Stiles phone vibrated, he grabbed it and answered the call

 _"_ _Scott's been taken"_ I heard Lydia say over the phone

"Scott and Kira, we just don't know where" Stiles replied

 _"_ _Mexico"_ Deaton stated and I sighed in relief when I heard his voice _"And if you want to save his life, that's where you're going too"_ my momentarily relief vanished as anger replaced it as I knew the reason he was in Mexico and by the looks of this mess it could have only been KATE!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you have all liked the last two chapter's and have stuck it out with this story because this one is by far my favourite  
Next chapter will be the last but as I said in the previous chapter, I am planning on continuing Skye and Derek's story after the Teen Wolf show but won't be doing Season 5 or 6 as there really isnt much to write there as Derek isn't in those seasons so keep an eye out ;)**

 **To the people who did say yes to my previous poll on whether Skye should fall pregnant or not, I'm sorry that you are disspointed and I should have re-read over it but I'll clarify here, I was asking if you would like to see Skye pregnant and then depending on your answers I was going to decide whether or not to make another story with them after the Teen Wolf show, to see what you might be interested in reading**

 **I'm sorry I confused some people I should have written it better so I apologise profoundly to the readers who were upset by this choice not to make Skye a teenage mom as some other readers did not want that, I'm trying to make it a good story for all my readers**

 **I hope this hasn't turned you off my story as you guys are the reason I'm writting and opening myself up to take a chance and post new stories**

 **\- Buddy-0412**


	12. Smoke and Mirrors

**A/N: This chapter will have a brief change to Derek's POV but will mostly be told by Skye's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Stiles and I were with the Sheriff trying to convince him to let us go to Mexico or more let Stiles as the Sheriff couldn't stop me expect maybe tell mom which isn't something I want as we haven't even told her that Scott was gone

Derek was with Braeden against all my better judgements of leaving them together but it was necessary to get my brother back since I trusted Derek even if I didn't trust Braeden she was helping and they were gathering the fire power we'll need, the Sheriff slammed the door to his office

"You are not going to Mexico and Skye I'm sure your mother would not be happy with this either" I gulped

"Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico, okay I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico" Stiles argued as the Sheriff went to his desk sighing loudly

"Okay, even if Deaton is right about this…the best thing to do is to go through the proper channels"

"No Dad…" Stiles started to argue

"That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points"

"Sheriff I can't just wait around" I argued with him

"For the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices, okay" Stiles added "Someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them, we're going"

"I can keep you two from going" the Sheriff stated

"We'd find a way" Stiles replied

"I can throw you two in a cell" he clarified

"We'd still find a way" I said since I could just break us out

"Kids please, just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye!" Stiles and I sighed "Look, I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to, if nothing turns up then I'll book three flights to Mexico, we'll all go okay?"

"Okay, okay great" Stiles replied "Do I get a gun?" I rolled my eyes

"No!" the Sheriff replied making me laugh

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I stared at the table in front of me which was covered with guns and bullets as Braeden cocked a gun checking how many bullets were in it, Skye had gone with Stiles and his dad trying to convince him to let Stiles go to Mexico to rescue Scott

"I still don't like relying on these things" I stated

"I get it, you miss your power" Braeden replied, I looked up at her "I would too"

"It's not about power, it's about being able to help I don't like feeling useless" I replied thinking about Skye, she couldn't rely on me to protect her anymore given she's never been helpless herself since I turned her but it's meant to be my job to protect her

"I'm human, do I look helpless?" she asked me clipping a new clip into the gun she was holding

"You're a much better shot then me" I replied smiling a little

"Do you really think you won't be coming back?"

"Not alive" I stated and again thought about Skye, I was doing this for her because she cannot lose both me and Scott because I couldn't imagine how I'd feel in her place if she was the one who was dying, without her I don't have anyone at least she has Scott and Stiles to help her through this

"You know I'm not okay with that and I'm sure neither is your girlfriend" I looked up at her then back at the table because that didn't make me feel any better, I wasn't blind I knew Braeden was interested in me but I'd never be able to love anyone like I do Skye and I wouldn't even try because Skye was my forever

"I am" I replied sighing "If it saves Scott and Kira" I added because that was all I had left to give Skye, she needed her twin brother and if I trusted anyone to keep her safe after I'm gone it's Scott "But to be honest, I don't even know if this is enough fire power to take down one Berserker"

"Not even close" Peter cut in walking down the stairs chuckling "Killing a Berserker is next to impossible, it's not just the firepower it's breaking the animal spirit from the human"

"Well the one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent and he's not getting back to me" I replied

"Well then you're going to need help, like Malia, maybe Liam, definitely me"

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Stiles and I met up with Malia at our house so Malia and I could get Scott's scent, Stiles had gone straight to Scott's closet and started throwing clothes at us

"Here try that" he threw pants at Malia

"Fabric softener" Malia shrugged, Stiles then went into Scott's bathroom and went through his dirty laundry then held up a pair of Scott's boxers but Malia and I both scrunched our noses

"Stiles I'm not smelling my brother's boxers!" I exclaimed

"Remember Scott's life is on the line" I frowned and went to grab them but Malia went to Scott's bed and grabbed one of his pillows taking a whiff "Yeah that works too" he put the boxers back into Scott's hamper then we went downstairs but we saw Liam waiting in the kitchen for us

"Oh, Liam go home, you're not coming with us" I said

"Why not?" he asked us

"Because it's a full moon and I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out" Stiles cut in

"You can lock me up, right chain me down to the back seat or something?"

"You tore through the last chains remember" Malia replied

"Yeah we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there" Stiles added and I rolled my eyes at the star wars joke

"Okay then where do we get carbonite?" Liam asked and I stared at him thinking he was kidding but he wasn't

"Seriously, you haven't seen it either?" Stiles asked him then we turned to go

"Wait!" Liam yelled then moved to stand in front of us before we could leave "What if we put me in the trunk?"

"You'd get out of that too" Malia replied

"Liam you're a werewolf all of five minutes, you don't have to do this" I added because I didn't want him to get hurt, he was just a kid and younger then we were when we got thrown into all this

"I know I don't but I want to, there's gotta be bigger chains, a bigger truck or something, there has to be" Liam insisted and I looked at Stiles as he seemed to get an idea

"Maybe there is" I was confused, we all piled into his jeep and drove to a warehouse where we met Braeden as she pulled up in a prison transport van "How'd you get a prison transport van?" Stiles asked Braeden

"I'm a U.S marshal" she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Yeah, I just thought that was a cover" Stiles said as she smiled at him as if saying no, I saw Derek drive up with…Peter and they got out

"Are we really bringing him?" Derek asked gesturing to Liam

"Are we really bringing him?" Stiles repeated pointing at Peter

"We're bringing everyone we can and considering Scott and Kira we're taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going" Peter cut in

"What's that mean?" Malia asked him

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?"

"What, she wants to make him younger?" I asked him as I highly doubted that was what Kate was doing to Scott

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf" Derek replied

"A werewolf can't steal a true Alpha's power but maybe a Nagual Jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her…maybe she can" Peter filled in "So if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going"

"We can't" Stiles said "Not without Lydia" Lydia was getting a jacket of Kira's so that we could track her as well, Stiles tried calling her

"What's she doing at the school anyway?" Derek asked us

"We got Kira's sword but we need something with a stronger scent" I replied holding up Kira's sword "Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker"

"Nothing" Stiles said walking back towards us

"If she has a car, she can catch up to us" Braeden said

"That's a good point, we'll call her from the road"

"No what if something happens, what if she's in trouble?" Stiles asked

"Fine you stay, you find her, we're gonna go on without you" I glared at Peter as he went towards Derek's FJ cruiser but this behaviour wasn't like him at all, he was never one to want to fight especially for us

"I could call Mason, he has a study group at school maybe he could look for her" Liam cut in, I looked at Derek and he approved with his eyes, Stiles sighed

"Alright fine" we all set out, Derek, Braeden, Liam and I headed to the prison transport van as Stiles quickly spoke to Malia before catching up to us

"Remember what we're dealing with" Peter suddenly said "It's not just Kate it's Berserkers, you might see human eyes behind those skulls, do not assume there's any humanity left" I saw Liam look down sighing "Oh, this little one is terrified of them, aren't you?" Peter smirked "Don't worry my friend, it is that fear that will keep you alive, a reminder to everyone you do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill" I glared because who put Peter in charge

We all set out on our way with Stiles, Derek and I riding in the back of the transport van with Liam while Braeden drove, Liam called Mason to find out where Lydia was since Stiles still couldn't get a hold of her

 _"_ _Yeah her car's here, you want me to look around the school and see if I can find her?"_ I heard Mason say over the phone

"Yeah definitely, call me as soon as you find her" Liam replied before hanging up then Derek chained him to the seat with chains and handcuffs

"All good?" he asked Liam after making sure it was secure and this situation made me smile and mournful as it reminded me of Erica, Boyd and Isaac when he chained us all up for the full moon, Liam pulled on them "Okay, I brought you something to help you" Derek dug in his pocket then showed Liam the triskele talisman from his family's vault "This has been with my family for centuries, it's a very powerful supernatural talisman, we use it to teach Beta's how to control themselves on the full moon" he handed it to Liam then looked at Stiles and me and gestured towards Liam with his eyes for us to encourage him as well

"Yes, it's powerful, very powerful" Stiles said as I kept quiet because I knew it wasn't anything special and wouldn't be able to lie without laughing, I looked out the front window as night started to fall, when the moon started to rise I felt it and fought the urge to shift as usual but Liam suddenly grunted and pulled on his restraints making Stiles flinch

"Whatever you were gonna teach me…" Liam began then looked up breathing heavily with his eyes turning gold "I think you better start" he was really sweating and I knew he was fighting it hard

"Liam, you with me?" Derek asked him "We have a mantra that we use you repeat it, you focus on the words, it's like meditating you say the words until you feel control coming back to you"

"Okay, okay, okay what are the words?" Liam grunted

"Okay look at the triskelion, see the symbol" Liam looked down at the talisman "I have a tattoo on my back, Skye has one on her shoulder, it's the same thing each spiral means something" I smiled

"Alpha, Beta, Omega" I filled in smiling at Derek when he smiled at me and nodded

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another, Betas can become Alphas"

"Alpha's can become Betas" I added

"Can Alpha's become Omegas?" Liam asked us, Derek and I nodded

"All you have to do is say the three words and with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control" Derek nodded "Go ahead"

"Alpha, Beta…" Liam spat out quickly

"Slower" Derek cut him off

"Alpha…Beta…Omega" Liam said slower this time but groaned "Alpha…Beta…Omega"

"Good say it again, remember every time you say the words you're getting calmer" Derek encouraged

"Alpha, Beta…" Liam was losing it so the mantra wasn't working, Stiles moved his legs atop of the seat in fear "Omega" Liam growled out

"Say it again" Derek repeated

"Derek I don't think that powerful talisman of self-control is working" Stiles said as Liam grunted and his eyes glowed again then roared at us with his fangs out

"Liam, say it again!" Derek yelled at him but Liam roared and pulled his restraints forward causing the van to move with him and Braeden lost control as he continued to freak out at us and even managed to break one of the restraints

"Whoa" Stiles jumped out of the way of Liam's claws but they clipped Derek's arm

"Derek?" Braeden said sounding worried

"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster!" Stiles exclaimed as lain continued to try and kill us, his claws were an inch from Derek's face so I grabbed his arm and yanked it away and growled flashing my red eyes but it didn't even faze Liam because I wasn't his Alpha

"Keep going!" Derek yelled to Braeden just as Liam broke his other restraint and roared trying to go for Derek's throat and I couldn't pull him off he was really strong "Liam!" Stiles joined in and we kept trying to call Liam out of his bloodlust

"We're almost there" Braeden shouted

"Keep focus" Stiles yelled at Liam "Derek, I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him"

"You know any other mantras?" Derek yelled back at Stiles

"Yeah I do" Stiles shouted then turned to Liam "Liam, Liam what three things cannot long be hidden?" Liam looked like he was coming out of it but roared at us again "Liam!" Derek was struggling hard against Liam as I continued to try and pull his claws away from my mate's throat

"Liam, look at Stiles please" I begged

"What three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles asked him again "What three things?" Liam grunted fighting his werewolf side

"Sun…the Moon…the Truth" Liam said

"That's it, say it again" Stiles told him, Liam removed his clawed hand from Derek's throat

"Sun, the Moon, the Truth" it was working Liam was calming down

"Derek?" Braeden asked

"We're okay" he told her as Liam repeated the mantra and slowly calmed down enough that he was human again, I sighed and checked Derek over for injuries but he was okay, I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers just as we pulled up at the church

"I can't believe I did it" Liam scoffed "For a minute there I thought I was gonna tear the three of you apart"

"Yeah, that would've made for an awkward ride home, so thanks" Stiles replied as we all nodded at Liam

"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength in La Iglesia?" Derek asked him, Liam flipped out him claws perfectly in response

"Alright, we might actually be able to do this" Stiles stated, Derek got up and opened the door just as a Berserker pulled him out

"DEREK!" I screamed quickly scrambling out but the Berserker had already plunged its claw deep inside Derek's abdomen and chest many times

I stood still completely frozen in shock but thankfully Braeden started shooting it making it take off then I snapped out of my shock and ran to Derek to steady him against the wall as Stiles, Malia, Liam and Peter all ran out

Peter skidded to a stop and looked at Derek worriedly as Derek grunted painfully with blood on his lips which I knew wasn't good, I inspected the wound which was bleeding heavily then looked at Derek with worry

"How bad is it?" Peter asked me

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Derek protested but I knew it was a lie, he was so far from fine "Just get to Scott" he continued grunting in pain that I could feel every ounce of "Just find him, we'll be right behind you" he added looking at me "Go, he's your brother" I shook my head "GO!" he yelled making me flinch

"I'll look after him" Braeden tried to reassure me but it was going to be in vein

"Skye we have to go" Stiles tried so I looked at Derek worriedly

"It's okay" Derek tried to reassure me again, I sighed cupping his cheek and put my forehead against his

"Keep your eyes open, I'll be back as soon as we find Scott, just please keep your eyes open" he nodded painfully as I stood, I glared at Braeden silently telling her that if he dies she'll have to answer to me, I started walking away

"Hey, hey save him" Derek said to me and Stiles as we turned back, we nodded then started running towards the church but I looked back one more time so conflicted because I didn't know what was going to happen, I knew Derek had lost his ability to heal and he could die from this

"This way" Peter said when we got inside the church and led the way down into the tunnels as we all followed him "Okay, everyone stop, stop, stop" he turned to us "We gotta figure out where we are, then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira" Stiles' phone started ringing

"How do I even have service…" he complained then answered it "Hi dad…" Peter gestured to him as if asking why he was answering "Okay dad, I know you're angry"

 _"_ _Oh I'm beyond angry, I've reached a level of fury that you could not possibly comprehend"_ I smiled at the Sheriff's reply

"Okay well when I get back you can ground me" Stiles replied

 _"_ _Ground you, ground you, I'm going to hobble you!"_ his dad yelled _"Now please, tell me you're all right, tell me that you're safe"_

"You want me to lie?" Stiles asked him looking at us

 _"_ _Oh God, okay tell me, tell me what I can do, how can I help?"_

"Find Lydia, she was at the school when we called Mason to look for her but now we're not hearing back from either of them, I don't know dad, I don't know what I'm doing you know, I'm just trying to save my friends"

 _"_ _Okay, I'll find Lydia and Mason, you get Scott and Kira, you save your friends"_ the sheriff replied

"Dad if it's one of the Berserkers at the school, you're gonna need firepower, a lot" Stiles hung up then walked back towards us

"What do we do now?" Liam asked

"Duck!" Malia said after she looked behind Liam's head, she grabbed his head and made him duck just as a Berserker came of out nowhere and started attacking us

"Get down, go, go, go" Peter yelled "Whoa, get back!" we started running away from it because we were in too tight a space to fight it, we led it into a large open space

"Go find Kira and Scott" I told Stiles and threw him Kira's sword "Go!" he left and we all turned back to the Berserker ready to fight it, when it charged the fight started each taking a swing between us but suddenly it felt like the life was drained out of me and I fell back looking up at the roof and my wolf let out a mournful howl

"Derek!" I said and instead of fighting the Berserker I ran out of the church and when I exited there were gunshots firing everywhere and Berserkers running about but that all faded when I saw the sight in front of me

Braeden was kneeling beside Derek, his head was to one side with his eyes closed and she was trying to get him to wake up but he wasn't and I couldn't hear his heartbeat, Braeden moved away to fire more shots as I ran up to Derek and grabbed his face shaking it

"Derek, Derek open your eyes and look at me" he didn't respond "DEREK HALE YOU OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME!" I yelled shaking his shoulders but still got no answer whatsoever, he wasn't dead he couldn't be dead "DEREK NO, PLEASE" I touched my forehead to his "Don't do this to me, please baby look at me"

I spotted Kate and her Berserker grabbed Derek's gun then walked towards her firing it with crap accuracy but I didn't care I was too angry to care right now but stopped when a howl echoed through the night, I looked over to where Derek was but he was gone

A black wolf suddenly jumped over the wall and headed straight for Kate, I swear I saw it's eyes glow blue just before it jumped on her and clamped it's jaws down on her arm making her scream painfully as everyone stood in shock as the wolf growled at her before it transformed into…DEREK!, a very naked Derek

"You were…you were dead" Kate said as I smiled because I couldn't believe my eyes, Derek shook his head with a smile

"No, I was evolving, something you'll never do" Derek replied, a Berserker snarled and went to fight him but Derek moved with amazing speed and grabbed its skull then broke it causing the Berserker to disintegrate, Kate scrambled up and started to run away and before anyone else could react Argent shot her

"Chris…" Kate said surprised when she saw it was him who had shot her then grunted and stood up running away, I turned to Derek still shocked but snapped out of it quickly and started running towards him then jumped into his arms and kissed him as the tears rolled down my face as I clutched him as tight as I dared

Derek sighed into my neck and inhaled my scent making me smile because he was okay, he was still a werewolf and one like his mother, I remember Deaton saying his mother could turn into a wolf and Laura could as well

"I'm sorry Skye" I looked up confused to why he was apologising but one look into his eyes and I recognised the look, he was about to say goodbye and he was leaving

"Derek it's okay" I said even though my heart broke to say it, these last few weeks had been stressful on the both of us but more so on Derek and I kind of had a feeling this was coming

"It's not, it's not okay" he shook his head so I cupped his cheeks

"It's okay Derek I understand, the last couple of weeks have been so hard on you and I've been too blind to see that you really weren't okay with losing your power and know this is what you need to do" he looked ready to cry so I pressed my lips to his so gently and wiped the tears out of his eyes "It's gonna be okay, I'm going to be okay and we both need a little space and time apart" he nodded

"I love you Skyler, I'm always gonna love you and someday we'll find each other again because your my everything, my reason for existing" I nodded feeling a few unwanted tears fall down my cheeks but he was quick to wipe them away

"I love you to Derek, you're the love of my life that's not ever going to change and no matter what happens my window will always be open for you" he smiled and hugged me, I saw the sun had rose over the church then Scott came out and let go off Derek for the last time

When I saw Scott was okay, I ran up and hugged him as well and sighed because it was finally over the dead pool was over and Kate was finally defeated, I let go off Scott

"There's enough yellow wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back" Argent said walking up to us "But be careful"

"You're really going with them?" Scott asked him

"I made a deal with the Calavera's weeks ago, they'll leave you alone, all of you" he said looking at all of us "But only if I help them catch Kate"

"What if you can't?" Kira asked him

"I'll find her, someone has to" he replied then turned and walked away with the Calavera's as Stiles, Malia and Liam walked up and stood beside us, we all shared a look as they left

Everyone started towards the car to go home but Scott and I stopped looking back at Derek who smiled at us, Scott nodded knowing he was leaving just by that look as well, I smiled and waved then he got in his car with Braeden and left

Scott looked at me as I stared after the retreating car feeling like my heart had left with him but knew he had to go, Scott put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards the car knowing I needed to physically dragged from here

When we got back to Beacon Hills Stiles and Malia went to the Sheriff's station to see his dad, Scott and I went home but I didn't feel like doing anything so I went straight to my room and sat down on my bed before breaking down into sobs

Scott had come in after hearing me and probably knowing I was going to break and just held me as I cried into his shirt soaking it, he didn't talk or try and convince me it was going to be okay because he knew it wasn't and that I just needed to cry it out, Derek was gone and there was nothing I could do but wait for it to become easier to deal with and I'm going to have to because I doubt this is the last thing we have to deal with

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Season 4, I'm sorry to all my readers who wanted Skye to fall pregnant in this story and it's entirely my fault for giving you that hope but I decided against it as I decided I didn't want to end this story on that note but that doesn't mean I'm going to disapoint you again becuase I am going to do another story with Derek and Skye during the last episode of Season 6 part 2 and continue it on from there so I hope you all still give it a read and accept my deepest apologies for the confusion and upset I have caused by not adding a Pregnancy to this story, after writing these chapter it just didn't fit in with the story**

 **Ps. Keep an eye out for the next story of Skye and Derek's lives together, I dont know when it might be as I'm still working on the foundations of the story so bare with me please**

 **-Buddy0412**


End file.
